Petites Histoires Multicolores
by Artoung-Lemoncurd
Summary: Voici la suite de Petites Histoires de corps, dans ce receuil Harry et Draco en voient de toutes les couleurs et font ce qu'on adore qu'ils fassent!
1. Petite histoire de bleus

**Auteurs :** Artoung-Lemoncurd

**Disclaiming :** Pas à nous mais à J.K.Rowling

**Rating **: M

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Note :** Toutes les petites histoires présentées dans cette fic traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle et le rating est M, donc il est conseillé aux personnes qui n'aiment pas cela de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

Ce recueil d'histoire est la suite de « petites histoires de corps », comme pour l'autre fic Lemoncurd et moi écrirons un chapitre chacune et toutes ses histoires seront assez courtes pourrons être considérées comme des os bien qu'elles se suivent et le thème sera cette fois les couleurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Petite histoire de bleus (par Artoung)**

**POV de Harry.**

Je le regarde, il est comme toujours magnifique, la vitesse à laquelle il vole plaque ses vêtements contre son corps, il est vraiment sexy ainsi.

Le match a débuté depuis une bonne heure et serpentard mène 110 à 90 contre serdaigle. Je pense sincèrement que l'équipe de Draco va gagner, et je ne dis pas cela parce que l'attrapeur des serpentards est mon petit ami depuis un mois, non, je dis cela parce qu'il est évident que son équipe est plus performante que celle des serdaigles.

De toute façon il a intérêt à gagner, cela va faire deux semaines qu'il s'entraîne jusqu'à épuisement pour ce match et j'avoue que je commence à être assez frustré. Car quand je dis qu'il s'entraîne jusqu'à épuisement, ce n'est pas qu'une image. Alors j'espère pour lui qu'il ne m'a pas fait languir pour rien et qu'il va gagner ce match !

Après ses séances, il ne peut que s'écrouler et dormir et moi je reste là comme un con, à l'attendre dans sa chambre, à espérer que cette fois il aura au moins assez d'énergie pour un petit câlin, mais chaque fois c'est pareil et chaque fois Draco est trop crevé pour s'occuper de moi.

En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble avoir une dent contre Cho Chang et il met donc un point d'honneur à faire tout son possible pour pouvoir comme il se plait à le dire « apprendre à cette pimbêche QUI est le meilleur et QUI n'est qu' une-petite-arriviste-sans-aucune-classe !

Du coup, cela va faire deux longue semaines que je reste frustré. Ma main me tient certes quelque fois compagnie mais je sais que cela ne vaut pas Draco et cela me frustre encore plus.

Heureusement que tout à l'heure tout sera fini parce que à l'allure où cela allait, fatigué ou pas mon petit serpentard passait à la casserole. D'ailleurs ce soir fatigué ou pas, il passe à la casserole. Et je vais me faire une joie de le déguster. Car bien qu'on soit souvent ensemble, son corps m'a manqué. En fait son corps m'a énormément manqué…

Et quand je le vois voler. Quand je regarde ce corps sensuel, aux courbes parfaites…

Le manque que j'ai de lui se fait de plus en plus fort. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de lui.

Je reste à le fixer, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les exclamations des rouges et or.

Hermione est d'ailleurs restée à la bibliothèque soit disant parce qu'elle trouve cela pathétique d'être au milieu d'une foule qui s'exclame pour pas grand-chose alors que les aspics arrivent à grands pas et qu'il y a beaucoup mieux à faire, comme réviser par exemple.

_-_Allez Ron, arrête de bouder !

Ginny essaie de décoincer mon meilleur ami, qui garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur le match. Il fait semblant de ne pas me connaître, tout cela parce que j'ai mis une écharpe au couleur des serpentards.

_-_Moi, je trouve que cette écharpe te va très bien Harry, elle fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux.

Ron se contente de renifler dédaigneusement et Ginny se retient visiblement pour ne pas rire.

Je remercie Ginny de son compliment et regarde Ron du coin de l'œil.

_-_C'est un beau match, dis-je l'air de rien.

Aucune réponse de la part de mon rouquin préféré qui se contente de serrer les dents.

_-_J'ai adoré lorsque Mc Enner a marqué un but…

Cette fois Ron se tourne vers moi outré.

_-_Mc Enner n'a marqué aucun but ! s'énerve t-il alors que je comprend que j'ai fait une gaffe. Ecoute Harry, dit-il d'un air soudain las, je peux comprendre que tu sortes avec Malfoy, je peux même comprendre que vous soyez amoureux, je peux même envisager le fait qu'il ne soit en effet pas le petit con que je pensais qu'il était. Je peux aussi dans ma grande miséricorde te permettre de rester à côté de moi avec cette ridicule écharpe qui jure complètement avec le reste de notre tribune. Mais je t'en pris, je t'en conjure, par tout ce qui t'es précieux dans ce monde, ai au moins un minimum de respect pour l'amour du sport et suis le match au lieu de matter blondy-boy !

_-_Mais j'ai suivi le match ! Je m'exclame en toute innocence sous le regard désabusé de Ron. Je n'ai pas regardé Draco une seule fois, je sais que le score est de 110 à 90 !

Ron soupire, il a l'air très las tout à coup, et du menton il me désigne le tableau des points Je jette un bref coup d'œil au décompte et je constate que le score a honteusement profité de ma discussion avec Ron pour être de 170 à 120.

Devant mon air surpris je vois Ron sourire, il m'attrape par les épaules, et un pan de mon échappe s'envole sur lui. Cette fois Ron rit réellement mais ne dégage pas l'écharpe.

_-_Mon pote, s'exclame-t-il, je crois bien que tu es irrécupérable, mais je comprend que tu veuilles matter la fouine, dit-il d'une voix faussement sensuelle, il est siiiiiiiii sexy.

Avant d'envoyer mon ami à l'hôpital, je le regarde dans les yeux et je vois la lueur amusé. Ma jalousie retombe alors, heureusement que je sais que Ron est hétéro, sinon, lueur amusée ou pas, il y passait !

Je grogne quand même pour la forme et murmure que Draco est à moi. Ron rit encore plus et me relâche finalement. Je me rend compte au vent que je sens sur mon cou que mon meilleur ami en a profité pour me piquer mon écharpe et la mettre autour de son cou.

_-_C'est bien parce qu'il vont gagner, me dit il en souriant.

Je souris aussi un peu ému, Ron est mon meilleur ami et ce n'est pas pour rien, et par ce simple geste, il me montre juste que ce fait ne changera pas, quel que soit mes choix.

La plupart des gryffondors autour de nous regarde Ron avec de grands yeux mais il s'en fou et aborde fièrement la couleur des serpentard.

Quand à moi je reprend ma contemplation…

Il vole comme si le ciel était à lui, avec classe, avec style, comme toujours. On dirait qu'il vient d'apercevoir le vif d'or, il se dirige droit vers un point invisible, il est concentré, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

…sauf ce cognard.

J'ai le souffle coupé comme si j'avais moi-même reçu le choc, Draco tient toujours son balai mais ne le contrôle plus. Il s'approche à une vitesse alarmante du sol, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je me suis levé et que j'agrippe le bras de Ron comme un possédé.

J'ai peur alors qu'il se rapproche du sol, puis soudain, le balai remonte avec son propriétaire.

Draco a un sourire victorieux alors que dans sa main le vif d'or bat furieusement des ailes.

Il l'a attrapé pendant sa chute qui n'était même pas une chute mais juste une putain de feinte. Les serpentards acclament leur équipe, même les autres tribunes applaudissent l'action de Draco. Le match est fini et serpentard a gagné.

Moi je n'applaudis pas, j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de ce débile qui est en train de sourire narquoisement à Cho. Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, il va comprendre sa douleur…

Il se rapproche de la tribune des gryffondors toujours sur son balai et il me cherche des yeux, très fier de lui… C'est sûr il va y passer !

Son regard se pose bien sûr sur la seule touche de couleur verte de la tribune et semble étonné de voir Ron avec l'écharpe des serpentards. Il lui fait une signe de tête de remerciement et Ron lui sourit.

Je serais presque jaloux de cet échange silencieux.

OHE c'est MOI ton petit copain !

Comme s'il avait entendu mon appel silencieux, ses yeux se posent sur moi, mais la tête que je dois faire ne semble pas lui plaire puisque je le vois froncer les sourcils.

Mais c'est à moi d'être fâché ! C'est moi qui vient d'avoir la peur de ma vie !

Je sens la fureur m'envahir alors que Draco se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de descendre rejoindre son équipe sans même me lancer un dernier regard.

Il

Va

Y

Passer !

* * *

Je l'ai cherché partout mais il semble s'être volatilisé. Je le croise enfin deux bonnes heures après le match dans les couloirs du château.

_-_On peut savoir où tu vas ? je lui demande alors qu'il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

_-_Dans ma chambre…dormir ! Le ton est sec et il ne me regarde même pas.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se dirige vers sa chambre. Je le suis plus furieux que jamais, s'il croit s'en sortir comme cela ! Je le suis excédé et je l'entends soupirer alors qu'il entre dans sa chambre, moi sur ses talons.

Monsieur Malfoy soupire ! Monsieur Malfoy me joue l'homme incompris ! Monsieur Malfoy après deux putains de semaines d'abstinence veut juste aller dormir !

Mais cela ne va pas se passer comme cela. je revois encore sa chute dans ma tête et la fureur remonte. Il m'a vraiment fait peur ce con.

Je l'attrape brutalement et remarque qu'il grimace de douleur. Ma fureur retombe d'un seul coup, il en profite pour se dégager de ma poigne.

_-_Tu…tu es blessé ?

Draco darde ses yeux gris et dédaigneux sur moi.

_-_Mais non Potter, je me suis pris une saleté de cognard à une vitesse fulgurante mais je n'ai rien ! Rien du tout !

Je le regarde commencer à enlever son haut, et tirer les draps de son lit, dans le but évident de se coucher.

C'est alors que je le vois. Il a un immense bleu sur le côté droit au niveau des côtes et il grimace légèrement en enlevant sa chemise.

La honte me submerge, je n'ai même pas penser qu'il pouvait avoir mal, je pensais juste à la peur que j'avais eu, je suis un imbécile.

_-_Je suis désolé.

J'ai murmuré ses mots et Draco se retourne vers moi, son regard n'est plus froid mais juste las. Il a l'air vraiment épuisé.

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas lancé ce cognard que je sache !

Je m'approche de lui et il frissonne un peu alors que j'effleure du bout des doigts la marque bleue qui s'étend sur ses côtes.

_-_Je reviens de chez Pomfresh, elle a réparé la côte mais le bleu va rester quelque jour, elle m'a donné aussi une potion de sommeil, dans 20 minutes à peu près je dormirai.

Je le regarde,c'est vrai qu'il a l'air fatigué, je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse doucement.

_-_Je suis désolé, je répète. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur lorsque je t'ai vu tomber.

Draco plante ses magnifiques yeux gris dans les miens et me regarde étonné.

_-_C'est pour cela que tu me regardais comme si tu voulais m'étrangler ?

Il dit cela en souriant, cela à l'air de lui faire plaisir que je m'inquiète pour lui.

_-_Oui, c'est pour cela, ne refais jamais une chose pareil Draco Malfoy !

Cette fois c'est lui qui a l'air énervé. Il se recule un peu et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

_-_C'est toi qui ose me dire cela ? Non mais je rêve ! Que crois tu que je ressens lorsque je te vois jouer au Quidditch en prenant des risques inconsidérés ? A qui crois-tu que je penses lorsque je fais des cauchemars parce que je sais que Voldemort en veut à ta vie ? Pour qui penses tu que je tremble, Harry ? J'ai peur tous les jours qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! J'ai parfois tellement peur que j'en perd le sommeil. Et toi tu me prends la tête pour un stupide match de Quidditch ! Et ma plus grande peur c'est celle là : j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

_-_Draco…

_-_Laisse moi finir Harry, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un fils de mangemort, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi ! Je me demande chaque jour ce que tu fais avec moi, pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je t'apporte Harry ?

Je regarde mon amour, il doit être vraiment à bout de nerf pour me dire tout cela, je crois que la fatigue doit jouer aussi, il s'allonge sur le lit, comme une masse. Il a un bras posé sur ses yeux. Je me met à genoux sur le sol et je caresse son visage.

_-_Draco, je crois que tu te trompes. C'est moi qui passe mes journées à me demander pour quelles raisons tu restes avec moi. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, tu es extrêmement intelligent, tu as un sens de l'humour décapant. Tu analyses la vie de telle façon que tu me donnes envie de la vivre….avec toi.

Draco a abaissé son bras et me regarde intensément.

Je lui fait un petit sourire et je rajoute.

_-_Sans compter que tu es diablement sexy, tu as un corps de rêve.

Draco sourit à son tour.

_-_Tu as oublié de dire que je suis un super coup au pieu !

Je le regarde amusé.

_-_Je ne sais pas, dis-je songeur, cela va faire quand même deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de tes performances. Je pense que tu as du perdre la main

_-_Potter, là je tombe de fatigue, mais demain, je vais te monter que ma main, n'a rien perdu de son efficacité, ni ma bouche, ni aucune autre partie de ma personne et je vais te faire jouir de tellement de fois que tu ne seras même plus quel effet cela fait d'être dans un autre état que celui de coïtal.

J'ai soudainement vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

_-_En tous cas, ta langue est douée, mais reste à savoir si tu te contente d'énoncer des faits ou si tu peux tenir tes promesses.

Draco sourit encore, j'adore lorsqu'il me sourit, avec ce petit sourire plein de promesse. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait pris cette potion. Il a l'air de penser la même chose puisqu'il me chuchote qu'il a envie de moi mais que la potion commence à agir.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur son entrejambe et en effet, la bosse dans son pantalon montre qu'une partie de son corps est plutôt réveillée.

Il ne me suffit que d'une seconde pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, il ouvre soudain ses yeux qu'il avait fermé de sommeil.

_-_Harry murmure-t-il, je suis incapable de faire le moindre effort…demain.

Draco baille et je souris, pour une fois il est abandonné à moi et j'adore cela. Je vais profiter honteusement de son corps. Je commence à embrasser son torse et Draco se tortille paresseusement sous moi.

_-_Harry, gémit-il, je t'assure que je suis incapable de…

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

_-_Je vérifie juste que tu ne sois pas blessé autre part.

Draco a l'air étonné puis il semble comprendre et il rougit un peu.

Il est vraiment adorable ainsi.

_-_Mais..et toi ?

Je l'adore, il s'inquiète pour mon plaisir à moi. Si seulement il avait ne serait ce qu'une mince idée du plaisir que je prends à lui faire plaisir il ne poserait pas cette question.

_-_Demain tu devras te rattraper, mais maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je pose ma main sur son entrejambe et il ne peut que gémir.

_-_On dit toujours qu'il faut être détendu si on veut passer une bonne nuit.

Je défais sa braguette et il soulève les hanches pour me permettre d'enlever son pantalon et son caleçon gênant, je l'entend juste souffler que si « on » dit cela alors c'est que ça doit être vrai, et que de plus cette nuit il a vraiment, vraiment envie de passer une bonne nuit.

Comme promis je vérifie attentivement s'il a d'autre bleu en parcourant son corps de ma bouche, et son sexe se tend encore alors que paradoxalement ses gémissements sont de plus en plus faibles.

Je comprend alors que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme vraiment et je me décide à m'occuper de sa « petite tension » qui à vrai dire, maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux, n'a rien du tout de petit.

Alors que je me délecte de ses gémissements, ma bouche se pose sur son sexe palpitant, son corps se cambre un peu. Et mes yeux ne lâchent pas les siens, si beaux, voilés de désir et de sommeil, mi clos, alors que sa bouche s'ouvre sur un soupir silencieux de plaisir.

De ma bouche je taquine ce sexe tendu, je récolte du bout de la langue une goutte de son plaisir et les gémissements de Draco se transforment en râles. Il a les yeux fermés et sa tête ne semble pas savoir si elle doit aller à droite ou à gauche.

_-_Harry…

Sa voix est suppliante et elle me décide à abréger son calvaire, alors je le prends complètement dans ma bouche et je commence un va et vient langoureux.

Et il se cambre encore plus, et j'accélère mes mouvements alors que d'une voix étrangement faible il me prévient qu'il va venir.

Mais je ne me retire pas et j'accentue la pression de mes lèvres, et je le regarde alors que je le sens se déverser en moi.

Je n'en perd pas une goutte, que ce soit de la vue affolante qui s'offre à moi ou du résultat de son plaisir qui s'écoule à longs jets dans ma gorge.

Il retombe mollement sur le matelas, sa respiration est erratique, ses joues rouges, ses yeux clos. Je remonte jusqu'à lui et l'embrasse doucement. Il me répond paresseusement et me serre contre lui.

_-_Merci, me chuchote-t-il juste avant de s'endormir.

Je souris entre ses bras, j'ai peut être une érection douloureuse, je suis peut être encore une fois frustré au plus haut point, mais en ce moment, confortablement calé contre mon amour, écoutant juste sa respiration régulière, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que cette première histoire vous a plu, la seconde sera de Lemoncurd et je suis sûre que la couleur va vous plaire ! 


	2. Petite histoire de rouges

8

**Titre : Petites histoires multicolores**

**Auteurs : **Lemoncurd et Artoung

**Discaming : **Ils ne sont pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Rating **: M

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Note **: Cette fic traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle assez détaillée donc si vous n'aimez pas cela, nous vous conseillons de quitter ce lieu ! (Je m'améliore en note je trouve…suis fière de moi !)

* * *

**RAR de « petite histoire de bleu » : **

**Vif d'or :** Merci bcp, mais je dois t'avouer que douter des capacités de Lemoncurd ça l'a mis dans une rage « rouge », elle a prit son « rouge » à lèvre et son stylo « rouge » sans oublier son « rouge » gorge et elle a écrit la suite dont bien sûr je n'ai donné aucun indice sur la couleur.

**Amandaaaa :** Je suis très contente que tu aimes, merci bcp.

**Blacknemesis :** Coucou !Bon alors je suis ravie que tu aimes ce premier chapitre, et je pense que tu as raison, le pénis a sa vie propre, moi ce qui m'intéressait de faire dans ce chapitre c'est un Draco abandonné mais obligé par la force des choses (enfin surtout par les talents de Harry ) de réagir, même si le pauvre Harry lui a été un peu délaissé mais bon je me rattraperais, promis !

**Blacknemesis qui rime avec Tennis** : Bonjour, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteur, j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo sur ffnet (je me permet de te tutoyer, j'espère que tu ne trouves pas cela trop déplacé), en plus ton pseudo ressemble étrangement à celui de BN (il s'agit d'un biscuit) donc je trouve cela marrant. Donc je suis contente que « bleu » t'ai plu même si je dis que le bonheur est irréductible et que ton espoir n'est pas si désespéré à condition d'analyser je ne me souviens plus de la suite et je vais de ce pas moi aussi prendre mes petites pilules roses…enfin rouge !

**Mona May 56 : **Oui, je crois que si draco en veut à Cho c'est bien à cause d'un certain passage du chap 5 et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait absolument la battre au quidditch ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont tendre l'1 avec l'autre, ils sont amoureux les petiots, je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Lemoncurd **: Merci bcp, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon Ron, moi je l'aime ce type et les fics dans lesquelles il est un frein dans la relation entre Harry et Draco ben il y en a trop donc moi je fais le contraire. Pour moi Ron c'est le genre de mec qui fait passer l'amitié avant tout, je pense donc que son amitié envers Harry est plus forte que sa haine envers Malfoy, c'est pour cela que dans mes fics Ron soutient tjrs Harry dans son choix mais bon peut être qu'un jour je ne le ferait pas si compréhensible, qui sait ! Ma pauvre petite, vif d'or a été méchante avec toi ? Tu as vu rouge ? C'est intéressant ça ! Bisous.

**Warriormeuh **: Et oui, il y a une suite et ces petites histoires sont bcp moins softs que le premier volet mais je suis contente que le premier chap t'ai plu et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour le reste de la fic.

**Bilou **: Salut ! C'est clair que sur ce coup, Harry et Draco passent à la vitesse supérieure, on est loin de l'esprit tout mimi de « petites histoires de corps », là on s'est lâchée et ma foi je suis contente que le résultat te plaise.

**Gaelle gryffondor :** Merci

**Vega264 : **Merci bcp, je suis contente que ce premier chap t'ai plu et voici la suite, c'est extra, c'est de lemoncurd et moi je l'adore !

**Lysanthius :** Ben non, je ne flemmardais pas, c'est pas mon style !Dis moi,les inventions des jumeaux t'ont marquée ! Promis dès que je suis à jour pour le reste de mes fics je m'y met mais j'avoue que j'ai peur que vous soyez déçu, enfin, vous verrez bien ! Et non je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi, pourquoi dis tu ça ? Parce que le fait est que tu as raison je suis terriblement en retard dans mes projets de fics et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le rattraper, enfin g bientôt une semaine de vacance et j'espère pouvoir écrire à ce moment là ! En tous cas, je suis contente que cette fic et l'autre te plaisent, parce que pour moi ça a été un véritable plaisir d'écrire en renvoyant la balle à Lemoncurd !

**Sakurazukamuri8 :** T'inquiètes, le petit draco se rattrape dans ce chapitre, lemoncurd y a veillé, je te remercie pour tes compliments et ça me fait très plaisir que « bleu » te plaise.

**Leviathoune : **Salut miss, je sais que ce n'est pas ton préféré, et si tu l'aimes quand même un peu c'est déjà pas mal, bref j'espère que les couleurs suivantes te plairont un peu plus. Bisous.

**Loryah :** Non, non, pas d'arc en ciel pour les couleurs, en fait on a trouvé plutôt vite les couleurs qu'on allait mettre donc pour vous ça sera la surprise mais il ne faut pas chercher de logique dans la succession de ces couleurs ou si tu en trouves une tu me le dis parce que moi je vois pas !

**Marine Malfoy : **Fin du chapitre bien sûr ! Normalement il y en a 8 mais j'ai mis le mot fin parce que ces histoires sont plus des os que des vrais chapitres qui se suivent, en fait ce sont des os qui se suivent !

**Lee-Nc-Kass** : Et oui, ron a un cerveau, je l'ai longtemps cherché mais je l'ai trouvé ! Non je blague, j'adore Ron et je l'imagine vraiment ainsi, c'est comme ça ! Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise et je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Lovely A** : Merci bcp, je suis contente que ce premier chap t'ai plu et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite, enfin je ne me fais pas de soucis, pour ma part je ne vois pas comment on pourrait ne pas aimer le chapitre qui vient, moi en tous k je l'adore (et non c'est pas seulement parce qu'il y a un lemon…rholala je ne suis pas si dépravée !).

**Vert émeraude** : Merci bcp, moi aussi c'est ce que j'aimais dans ce chapitre, la passivité de Draco, du coup si tu aimes aussi ben je suis toute contente ! Merci !

**Mily Black :** Oui, il va y avoir d'autres lemons bien que dans mon chao c'était plus un lime qu'un lemon, dans le prochain en tous k c'est la totale donc tu devrais aimer !

**Theoryofchaos **: Merci bcp bcp je suis ravie que tu ai aimé « bleu », même si le lemon était plus un lime qu'un lemon en fait, mais dans le chapitre qui vient c'et un vrai lemon qui arrive et il est écrit pas la pro des lemons (roulement de tambours) j'ai nommé : Lemoncurd ! (foule en délire, applaudissement, flash des appareils photos), alors j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Tatunette **: Merci bcp, comme tu le vois la suite est venue assez vite !

**Oxaline :** Merci bcp miss, moi aussi je l'aime ce Ron et donc ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes aussi. Bisous.

**Anagrammes :** Merci ma caille de Louisiane, c'est gentil de nous laisser une review, t une pote toi ! Je suis, tu le penses bien, très contente que tu aimes et puis je t'assures que « vert » est un os extra, oups pardon, j'avais oublié , allez courage, il ne reste plus que 3 semaines je crois ..(artoung fait ses calculs savant) ha non, me suis trompée (autant pour moi !) il reste 2 semaines, ça va c'est pas bcp deux semaines ! Bisous mon hamster du Tibet !

**Sefadora Firewood :** Merci bcp, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira aussi.

**Voilà, les RAR sont terminées, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre petits chanceux que vous êtes !**

* * *

**Petite histoire de rouges (par Lemoncurd) :**Rouge colère, voir rouge, rouge passion, faites votre choix

« Mais tu ne te rend pas compte, c'est GRAVE de dire des choses pareilles ! »

Et voilà, c'est reparti : Harry n'est plus qu'un disque rayé qui trépigne derrière moi en écumant.

Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer les trois mots.

Vous savez, ces fameux trois mots qu'il ne faut jamais prononcer sous peine de se faire lyncher :

« Sang de bourbe ».

Il discutait avec ses amis, ils parlaient des universités plus ou moins célèbres dans lesquelles ils espéraient pouvoir continuer leurs études, et puis Hermione a parlé de celle de Fullpunghton, dans le Yorkshire, une des meilleurs universités sorcières du pays, le Harvard de notre monde, et j'ai eu la bêtise d'intervenir pour lui préciser que si l'établissement était côté, elle faisait partie des plus selects aussi et qu'ils ne recrutaient qu'en fonction des moyens financiers de la famille de l'étudiant et de son ascendance. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y entrer.

Et ces fameux trois mots m'ont échappé comme faisant partie de la liste des indésirables de l'établissement. Hermione a compris depuis longtemps, en fait depuis que je n'emploie plus jamais ce mot en m'adressant directement à elle, que quand je le prononce c'est plus par habitude que par envie de lui faire du mal, que je ne pense pas que son sang soit moins noble que le mien.

C'est un peu comme si on vous avait appris depuis l'enfance à appeler une théière une théière et que l'on exige de vous que vous l'appeliez un porte manteau du jour au lendemain. Elle, elle se contente de me lancer un « tss tss » avec l'air d'un professeur qui prend son élève en faute, avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle, elle se rend compte des efforts que je fais même envers Ron qui a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point.

Mais lui ! Lui, si je commet la faute impardonnable de les dire, comme aujourd'hui, il me harcèle, me piste dans les couloirs, piaffe indéfiniment, l'œil furibond pour me rappeler à quel point mon éducation est déplorable.

Sa voix grave qui sait me faire frissonner en quelques mots choisis n'est plus à cette heure qu'un long grognement qui agresse mes tympans.

Quand comprendra-t il qu'il me faudra du temps pour me défaire de ces automatismes verbaux dont j'ai hérité ? Il sait pourtant que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse m'être inférieur, il faudrait être idiot pour penser cela d'Hermione rien qu'au vu des résultats qu'elle obtient en cours qui me valent le rôle d'éternel second.

Moi qui attendait depuis si longtemps de pouvoir passer ma soirée avec lui, je me retrouve devant un griffondor éructant et fulminant. Je n'écoute pas son discours, toujours le même et parfois parsemé de propos blessants, je sais que ça ne mènera à rien de lui expliquer pour le nième fois que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais mais quand il est sur sa lancée plus rien ne l'arrête, on en a pour toute la nuit.

Trois jours que j'attendais d'être enfin avec lui pour un soir : entre nos révisions pour les ASPICS et nos entraînements de Quidditch respectifs, nous avons eu peu d'occasions de nous voir… Sans compter qu'il faut ajouter dans la liste des choses qui nous éloignent l'un de l'autre les cours de rattrapage en potion et les retenues que lui donne le Professeur Rogue ! J'ai même l'impression que depuis que nous sommes ensemble il lui en donne plus, juste pour nous contrarier, mais je te vois venir vieille peau, tu auras beau faire Harry est pour moi !

J'imaginais déjà un moment des plus agréables cette nuit mais maintenant je voudrais juste qu'il parte, qu'il aille crier ailleurs et me laisse seul.

J'ai beau marcher vite dans ces couloirs, il me suit toujours et sa voix m'exaspère, j'ai envie de le gifler pour tout gâcher avec sa mauvaise humeur.

Je tente de lui fermer la porte de ma chambre au nez.

« Ah non ! C'est trop facile ! » aboit-il en bloquant celle-ci puis en me pourchassant jusqu'à ma petite salle de bain où j'avais cru pouvoir me réfugier. Peine perdue, il crache toujours son flot de reproches inutiles qui ne font que me blesser.

Quand donc arrêtera-t il ?

Je me penche sur le lavabo pour rafraîchir mon visage et tenter de me calmer, mais quand je jette machinalement un regard dans mon miroir en me relevant pour m'essuyer je vois son reflet derrière mon dos. Son regard hargneux me pousse à bout. Vraiment e ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le frapper pour qu'il se taise !

Je cours presque jusqu'à mon lit et enlève mon uniforme mais même en me voyant commencer à me changer pour aller me coucher il continue sa litanie horripilante, je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, la colère monte en moi aussi et là…

Là je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit : je me suis retourné vers lui, l'ai poussé sur le lit, ai jeté mes habits aux quatre coins de ma chambre comme un dément avant de me jeter littéralement sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Je ne pense pas à observer ses réactions, je n'imagine même pas qu'il puisse protester et je lui arrache les loques grisâtres qu'il ose appeler des vêtements. Ce n'est que quand je prend conscience que je suis en train de taquiner ses tétons de ma langue en mangeant des yeux et des mains son torse hâlé que je me rend vraiment compte de ce que je fais.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et ses poings sont encore serrés. Je lève alors mon visage sur lui sans pour autant arrêter mon manège et là…

Son visage est fermé, encore chargé de colère mais il est évident que dans le même temps et se bat pour me résister. Je m'aperçois alors que du moment où je l'ai jeté sur le lit il s'est enfin tût et je me sens libéré et vraiment, vraiment puissant.

Il est à ma merci, il bouillonne encore à l'intérieur mais il est incapable de dire quoique ce soit parce que dans le même temps il a envie de moi.

J'ai mâté Harry.

Je suis trop fort !

Alors je plante encore mon regard dans le sien, n'essayant même pas de cacher mon sourire vicieux et je m'applique à le faire soupirer, puis gémir. Il ne peut pas me résister et ses poings se desserrent peu à peu, puis se crispent sur le drapé de mon couvre lit aux couleurs des serpentards pendant que je finis de nous déshabiller.

Son regard, dont la beauté est soulignée par la couleur du lit, se trouble, l'essaie de le cacher sous ses longs cils noirs mais je le vois quand même.

Mes mains traînent avec insistance le long de son corps et ma bouche descend encore plus bas, avec une lenteur machiavélique, mais ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, il ne fallait pas me provoquer.

J'atteint enfin le but que je me suis fixé et ferme les yeux pour mieux goûter sous ma langue la texture fine de son sexe tendu, la saveur de sa peau. Je sens cette odeur intime légèrement fauve qui m'excite autant pour elle même que pour la promesse de plaisirs futurs qu'elle représente.

Harry ne dit toujours rien, se contentant de respirer difficilement et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de mes reins. Je sais, aux premières gouttes amères qui perlent dans ma bouche au rythme de mes va et vient qu'il a déjà oublié comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Et après tout, qui s'en soucie ? Je suis contre sa peau nue, il se serre contre moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je délaisse sa verge pour remonter vers son visage et l'embrasser passionnément. C'est de cela dont j'ai besoin, de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa langue joueuse dans ma bouche, de ses bras qui d'un coup m'enlacent avec ferveur, m'étouffant presque.

Je glisse ma main dans ses mèches brunes: j'adore sentir mes doigts s'enfoncer dans cette jungle anarchique. Ses cheveux sont aussi doux qu'ils sont désordonnés.

Puis je descend jusqu'à sa nuque où ils sont coupés à ras et je fais crisser mes ongles en les prenant à revers, je sais que cela le fait frissonner à chaque fois.

Je dois avoir décidé de le rendre fou car mon autre main s'attarde dans le creux de ses reins, le faisant se tordre, j'adore le voir comme cela, ne sachant plus que faire, tremblant, fiévreux, livré entre mes mains.

Il s'accroche à moi en approfondissant notre baiser.. Il est vorace, exigeant. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arriverais à me lasser de nos baisers, chaque fois c'est aussi fort, si ce n'est plus, chaque fois c'est différent, chaque fois il me bouleverse.

Au début, il était timide et son regard incertain me troublait, puis il est devenu prévenant, plus sûr de lui et de ses gestes, et j'ai fondu sous ses doigts. Mais quand je détache mes lèvres des siennes pour le contempler encore, le regard que je croise n'a plus rien d'innocent ni de tendre, il m'incendie littéralement. C'est un regard sauvage, brillant, le regard d'un fauve qui vient de verrouiller sa cible avant de se jeter sur sa proie.

Et sa proie, c'est moi.

Je suis hypnotisé, tout d'un coup mon corps s'affale contre lui, comme vidé de sa substance , je ne peux quitter son regard des yeux, ce regard qui me cloue sur place alors que je le distingue à peine dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Il doit se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il me fait car il me sourit étrangement, rapproche son visage du mien sans cesser de planter son regard qui me darde , puis il se penche sur mon cou.

Ça y est, il va me dévorer, mais ce n'est pas grave, si c'est lui je veux bien…

Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille puis le cou, un peu trop fort mais je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose que gémir faiblement.

C'est alors qu'il me retourne brusquement et se colle à mon dos, j'en ai la tête qui tourne, j'en tremble aussi mais c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire.

Je sens ses doigts palper mes fesses, et ses dents sur ma nuque, justes posées mais comme prêtes à me mordre.

Je n'ai pas peur, au contraire, je sens mon sexe se tendre contre mon ventre pendant qu'il enfonce un doigt en moi.

Après, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, je me suis laissé emporté dans un tourbillon de plaisir, j'étais ivre.

Je crois l'avoir entendu me demander d'une vois rauque, presque méchante, si c'était cela que je voulais et j'ai répondu que oui, de plus en plus fort pendant qu'il me tirait à lui par les hanches, et quand j'ai senti sa main glisser le long de ma taille pour aller sa saisir de ma verge, il a suffit qu'elle l'effleure à peine pour que j'explose sur mes draps, juste avant qu'il ne vienne à son tour.

Quand je reprend mes esprits, je regarde le plafond, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Harry auquel je tourne le dos, à moitié couché sur lui. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, poisseux de sueur et pourtant je suis bien, couché là à entendre nos deux souffles reprendre un rythme régulier Un de ses bras caresse distraitement mon ventre.

La nuit est tombée. Je peux voir les étoiles et une lune pleine et rousse de la fenêtre face à moi dont j'avais oublié de fermer les volets.

Et soudain je me sens vraiment triste.

Oui, j'ai gagné, j'ai eu la paix, oui j'ai crié de plaisir dans les bras d'Harry mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu ce que je voulais vraiment. Je me dis que j'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi, que fuir une discussion aussi impossible soit elle n'était pas la solution, qu'il doit avoir une piètre image de l'amour que je lui porte pour l'avoir traité ainsi, un peu comme si j'avais déclaré « fais moi jouir et tais toi », comme si je n'attendais que cela de lui.

J'ai tout gâché. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il n'est qu'une façon agréable de passer le temps pour moi.

Parce qu'il est bien plus que cela, il est la pierre sur laquelle j'imagine construire mon avenir, celui qui m'a donné une autre perspective de futur que suivre le chemin que mes parents m'avaient tracé, celui à qui je désire dire tout ce que je n'ai encore jamais dit à personne, tous ces mots que je trouvais d'une niaiserie navrante dans la bouche des autres , que je veux les lui déclamer et brûle de l'entendre les prononcer.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me suis retourné vers Harry pour me pendre lamentablement à son cou et il m'a serré fort sans dire un seul mot.

J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, même si c'est pour qu'elle recommence à grogner et à me reprocher des choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien ou du moins pas aussi vite qu'il le voudrait. Pour savoir s'il m'en veut vraiment ou s'il me pardonnera. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il pense qu'il n'est qu'un jeu pour moi, qu'il me dise que ce n'est qu'une aventure qui lui convient, et il serait en droit de le penser, après tout jusqu'ici nous n'avons quasiment laissé parler que nos corps et s'ils n'ont pas fini d'exprimer tout ce qu'ils ont à se dire, il est grand temps de parler, aussi.

Alors dans ce silence devenu insupportable, je demande pardon. Je dis au creux de son cou, protégé par la nuit cachant les quelques larmes qui accompagnent mes confidences que je ne réussirais probablement jamais à ne dire que ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, qu'il m'arrivera encore de prononcer des mots qui dépasseront ma pensée mais que même s'il tient à me les reprocher encore et encore pendant des années je préfère cela plutôt que de le perdre.

Il ne répond pas.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je me détache piteusement de lui. Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai déçu, j'ai tout gâché.

C'est alors que je vois dans la pâle clarté lunaire le visage de Harry qui n'a plus rien d'hermétique. Il rayonne, il est transfiguré Il me sourit franchement, son sourire est si large que je me demande un moment si mes yeux me trompent, peut être est il en train de se moquer de moi.

Puis il ouvre la bouche, et de la voix la plus belle, la plus grave, la plus délicieusement enrouée et tendre que j'ai jamais entendu dit :

« Moi aussi je t'aime ».

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve pour une autre couleur bientôt.

Bon week-end à tous.


	3. Petite histoire de roses

**Réponse aux reviews de rouges**

**SolsticeZam** ; le prochain ? le voilà ! Cette fois c'est Artoung qui s'y colle !

**Love Drago Malefoy** : ton mail n'est pas apparu entier donc j'ai pas pu te prévenir mais y a les author alert…

**Warriromeuh** : pourrais je avoir la définition de NYO ? s'il te plait ? Suis trop vieille sans doute ! Bisous aussi et voilà la suite !

**Vif d'or** : mon choupinou en sucre ravie de t'avoir fait frissonner ! Bisous ?

**Crackos** : voilà encore du mmmm pour toi !

**Smirnoff** : mais tu nous fait de la poésie ! Au bout de deux chapitres si nous te donnons autant de verve qu'en sera t il au 8eme chapitre !

**Oxaline** : merci !

**BlackNemesis qui rime avec crème de cassis **(avec éléphantiasis aussi mais c'est nettement moins sympa !) : pour ta review au premier chapitre d'Artoung je dirais que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé sur Del par hasard… Pour la deuxième… Je ne dirais pas qu'Harry a besoin de parler de cet état de fait, il ne laisse pas la parole à Drago et se lance à corps perdu dans ses reproches point, ou en tout cas c'est dans cet esprit que je l'ai écrit. Pour la réaction de Drago, nous en reparleront sur Msn, pour celle de Harry je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu l'humilier, je ne fais que deviner comment on pourrait extérioriser sa colère dans de telles circonstances, après s'être laissé piégé de cette façon. Et après une scène aussi dure j'avais besoin de revenir à quelque chose de plus proche d'eux pour que ça ne soit pas qu'un lemon pour un lemon et là… là je me suis rendu compte que nos deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas dit l'essentiel et hop, j'ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied d'Artoung ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Lee-NC Kass** : la réponse est oui, il y aura un lime ou un lemon à chaque fois. Le but est de faire le contraire de petite histoire de corps dont le titre laissait croire qu'il allait se passer… et qu'il ne se passe rien, là le titre est anodin et pourtant… Donc réjouissez vous !

**Yochu** : merci et régale toi avec la suite d'Artoung !

**Arch-nemesis** : ta review était pour Artoung mais c'est pas grave, j'y répond quand même ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et si on t'a permis d'avoir le sourire, nous en sommes flattées !

**La rodeuse, Vert emeraude, Lovely A **: merci !

**Bilou** : Je ne sais pas si je suis la reine du lemon, Blanche Malefoy est un très bon auteur donc je suis flattée de la comparaison, en tout cas si j'ai choisi ce pseudo c'est que je comptais en faire ma spécialité, je sais toujours pas pourquoi !

**Slydawn** : Oui, Harry est moins c… que certains le croient !

**TheoryofChaos** : pro des lemons ? Je sais pas ! En tout cas j'accepte avec joie le compliment ! Sinon pour vert c'est pas le prochain chapitre comme tu vois…mais il vient juste après rose !

**Petite histoire de roses :**

**POV de Harry**.

Je n'en peux plus…Je suis éreinté. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls alors que je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Et là, un sentiment de profonde injustice m'envahis alors que je commence à monter les premières marches des centaines de marches qui mènent au dortoir des gryffondors. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, les gryffondors logent tout en haut ! C'est un scandale ! Il faut à tout pris que j'en parle à Hermione, en tant que préfete elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour arranger ça.

Je suis vraiment fatigué. Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de marches ? A croire que quelqu'un c'est amusé à en rajouter pendant mon absence.

Je vacille doucement, et fait une pause en me tenant au mur. L'entraînement a été rude ce soir. J'ai l'impression que plusieurs dizaines de sombrals se sont amusés à me piétiner. Cela va faire un bon mois que je suis cet entraînement. Je ne dors que quelques heures par nuit et je commence à croire que c'est loin d'être suffisant. Dumbledore voulait que j'arrête les cours la journée pour me reposer mais il est hors de question que je le fasse. Je veux suivre les cours et passer les ASPICS comme les autres. Je veux encore me donner l'illusion que ma vie ne se réduit pas à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui. Je veux encore croire que j'ai une vie qui m'attend, et une vie normale si possible. Si je ne crois pas en cela, alors autant que Voldemort me finisse tout de suite. Ça aura au moins le mérite de me dispenser de mon entraînement de choc.

Je continue mon ascension vers mon dortoir. J'aurais peut être dut passer à l'infirmerie avant, je me sens vraiment patraque…mais le fait est que j'en ai marre de passer chaque soir voir Pomfresh, et je sais que comme toujours elle va m'obliger à dormir à l'infirmerie. Alors que moi ce que je veux c'est m'enfouir sous MES couvertures, dans MON lit…

Non, à la réflexion, ce que je veux, c'est me blottir contre Draco dans SON lit. Alors là oui, ça serait le paradis. Mais je ne vais pas le réveiller pour cela, cela serait vraiment égoïste de ma part…

C'est dingue, je le vois tous les jours et il me manque tellement. J'ai vraiment hâte de tuer Voldemort, ainsi j'aurais enfin tout le loisir de me consacrer à Draco. Il mérite une meilleure relation que celle que nous avons. Il mérite plus d'attentions que je ne peux me permettre de lui donner. Et j'ai peur, je l'avoue, j'ai peur qu'il se lasse d'attendre. J'ai peur qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui ait plus de temps à lui consacrer, quelqu'un qui n'ait pas un mage noir sur le dos, quelqu'un avec une vie normale…

quelqu'un d'autre…

Je viens de me rendre compte que mes jambes et par la même occasion le reste de mon corps sont en train de descendre les escaliers que j'avais mis tant de temps à monter.

Même mes jambes se liguent contre moi.

Je vais en parler à Hermione…c'est une préfete, elle doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Bon, je l'avoue, je sais où je vais, j'espère juste que Draco ne m'en voudra pas trop de le réveiller, mais c'est près de lui que je veux dormir.

Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi les cachots se trouvent tout en bas du château ?

Décidemment, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à dire à Hermione demain.

Et bien sûr là aussi, les marches ont été rajoutées !

Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça !

Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité j'arrive enfin devant la chambre de mon serpentard. Y a pas à dire, être préfet, c'est la classe !

Je prononce le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre doucement.

Et alors que j'entre le plus silencieusement possible dans cette chambre sombre, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être chez moi.

J'enlève juste mes chaussures, je suis vraiment pressé d'aller me coucher. Je suis heureux car Draco dort toujours, je ne l'ai pas réveillé, alors que je m'approche de son lit je peux distinguer sa chevelure pâle. Je me glisse silencieusement sur le côté inoccupé et je soupire de contentement.

On est bien dans ce lit. Je sens mes yeux se fermer, et je baille une dernière fois juste avant de me rapprocher du corps chaud de Draco, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et mon menton se cale sur son épaule. Il bouge un peu, juste pour se mettre un peu plus contre moi, il glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes, et me murmure un « bonne nuit Harry » ensommeillé. Et c'est ainsi, enlacé à lui, respirant son odeur que je m'endors.

C'est en entendant l'eau de la douche couler que je me réveille. J'ai encore sommeil. Je regarde l'heure et je comprends que je n'ai dormi que 3 heures. Et je me traite d'idiot, parce que finalement, cette nuit j'ai réveillé Draco, je n'aurais pas du venir. Je ne fais que le déranger. Je passe toutes mes soirées à m'entraîner, et je me permets en plus de venir m'incruster chez lui, et je lui apporte quoi ? Rien du tout ! Je suis même trop épuisé pour lui faire l'amour, je suis juste bon à dormir en le prenant pour mon oreiller !

Draco mériterait quelqu'un de plus présent, quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi…

L'eau vient de s'arrêter de couler, et quelques minutes après Draco sort de sa douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, habillé, près pour une journée de cours.

Son regard se pose sur moi et il me sourit doucement. J'aime beaucoup le voir sourire ainsi, ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet dans l'estomac lorsqu'il fait ce sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi, à chaque fois.

Draco se penche vers moi, et je sens l'odeur de son shampoing, et il s'approche encore et cette fois c'est l'odeur de sa peau que je sens et je souris encore plus. Je suis ensorcelé par sa présence, par ses yeux brillants, par sa voix un peu trop sensuelle qui me murmure bonjour…et par ses lèvres qui semblent elles aussi vouloir dire bonjour aux miennes de la plus exquise des façons.

Alors que mes lèvres reçoivent le bonjour de celles de Draco, ma main droite décide elle de dire bonjour à la nuque de mon serpentard, et la gauche se pose sur sa hanche, dans le but elle aussi de saluer mais aussi, dans celui moins avouable de rapprocher ce corps si tentant du mien.

J'aime beaucoup dire bonjour à Draco. J'ai envie de saluer le reste de son corps, alors ma main sur sa hanche redescend un peu, pour dire bonjour à ses fesses et ma langue se faufile dans sa bouche pour présenter mes hommages à sa langue. Et le gémissement rauque qui sort de sa gorge me montre qu'il apprécie autant que moi ce genre de salut.

Puis doucement, avec un petit soupir il se détache de moi. Il se redresse et me toise d'un air amusé.

_-_Alors Potter, demande-t-il de sa voix traînante, on ne retrouve plus son chemin la nuit, alors on se glisse dans la chambre des honnêtes gens !

Je sais qu'il dit cela pour rire mais la honte me submerge. En temps normal, j'aurais répondu à sa plaisanterie par une autre, mais là je suis vraiment fatigué, et je ne peux que baisser les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma détresse. Je n'aurais pas dû être là cette nuit. Finalement je lève les yeux vers lui, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Et ses yeux gris sondent les miens, interrogateurs…Il s'attendait à ce que je souris à sa plaisanterie mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sors du lit, et me dirige vers la douche. Je sens son regard emplis d'étonnement sur moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je suis un poids pour lui…

Je ne le mérite pas.

Je suis si las de tout cela…

_-_Harry…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je m'arrête de marcher. Je sais qu'il attend une explication sur mon attitude, et je lui dois en effet au moins cela.

_-_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du venir te déranger, je te demande pardon, je ne le ferais plus, je voulais juste…je ne…je…

Voilà que je bégaie maintenant, je dois faire vraiment pitié, mais j'ai une drôle de boule coincée dans la gorge.

J'ai envie de lui dire que si je suis venu c'est parce que j'avais besoin de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa présence tout simplement. Mais je ne dirais rien, je ne veux pas être un poids, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il est mon appui, qu'il est celui qui me permet de tenir, car même si c'est la vérité, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça.

J'entends Draco se déplacer, et je sens ses bras m'entourer alors qu'il me chuchote que je ne le dérange jamais, qu'il aime lorsque je dors près de lui, et qu'il s'inquiète vraiment parce que j'ai l'air si fatigué, et parce que je ne laisse pas m'aider.

Je tremble un peu, et j'ai envie de lui crier que je n'en peux plus, que j'ai peur de l'avenir, que j'ai peur de le perdre, mais que jour après jour j'ai l'impression de me perdre moi et que surtout, je suis dépendant de lui à un point inimaginable. Je suis si effrayé !

Mais je me contente de respirer calmement, je ne craquerai pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

Je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, je ne le sais que trop…

Et je ne veux pas lui imposer cela…

Se savoir le principal appui de la personne sur qui repose le sort de la guerre…Cela ne doit pas être drôle.

Alors je ne lui dirais pas. Et je vais essayer de m'en sortir sans l'impliquer dans ce conflit.

Je me dégage doucement et lui fais un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais je sais que ce sourire n'atteint pas mes yeux ? et je sais que Draco l'a remarqué. Pourtant il me laisse partir dans la salle de bain, même s'il ne cache pas sa déception…même si l'inquiétude voile ses beaux yeux et surtout même si en ce moment la seule chose que je veuille faire c'est rester dans ses bras, et juste sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, être apaisé pour un instant et me sentir en sécurité pour un moment.

Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup le reste de la journée, nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Je me suis endormi pendant le cours de Binns et pour une fois Hermione ne m'a rien dit, à ce niveau là, je dois vraiment faire pitié pour que même Hermione ne fasse aucune remarque sur mon attitude en cours.

Je viens de finir mon entraînement quotidien et ce soir on m'a laissé partir plus tôt que les autres soirs, il doit être deux heures du matin. Enfin, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur qu'hier, je vais aller dans mon dortoir et laisser Draco dormir même si je n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver entre ses bras.

Je me dirige donc vers mon dortoir d'un pas tranquille, je suis toujours las mais beaucoup moins fatigué qu'hier, il faut dire que l'entraînement était beaucoup moins pénible aujourd'hui.

C'est alors que j'aperçois une enveloppe à une intersection. Je m'approche curieux, et je vois qu'il y a mon nom dessus et je reconnais instantanément l'écriture de Draco. Je me mets alors à trembler, tenant cette enveloppe qui, j'en suis sûr, est venue signer l'arrêt de mon coeur. Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir alors que le mot « rupture » tourne inlassablement dans ma tête. Mon esprit fatigué ne voit pas d'autre raison à la présence d'une telle lettre sur mon chemin. J'ai bêtement envie de pleurer, finalement Draco s'est lassé, finalement il me quitte…

La dernière partie rationnelle de mon cerveau m'ordonne d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives et de devenir fou.

Et là je respire enfin normalement alors que l'écriture soignée de Draco me demande de suivre des pétales.

Des pétales ?

J'avance un peu et mon regard tombe sur un chemin de pétale de rose et je comprends enfin que je suis sûrement tombé amoureux de l'unique serpentard romantique…

Je souris un peu dans le noir et je suis les pétales qui me montre une direction , je sais déjà que mon serpentard se trouvera au bout. Je suis ému, c'est bête à dire mais c'est ainsi. Draco n'aurait pas du se donner tant de mal pour moi. Je ne mérite pas son amour et lui ne mérite pas le poids que je suis pour lui.

Je serais un peu plus courageux je romprais avec lui et je le laisserai vivre une vraie vie. Mais je suis incapable de le laisser, alors j'attends que cela soit lui qui se lasse. Mais en voyant toutes ces pétales à mes pieds je me dis qu'il ne semble pas encore être lassé de moi. Et cette phrase qui m'obsède se fait encore plus présente : « Je ne le mérite pas ».

Le chemin après m'avoir fait passer par plusieurs couloirs et escaliers s'arrête enfin devant une porte. A peine suis-je devant que cette dernière s'ouvre, dévoilant à mes yeux la salle de bain des préfets en chefs.

La pièce est tamisée par une douce lumière, et la porte se referme derrière moi. Je ne vois aucun serpentard romantique dans cette pièce, je vois juste une autre enveloppe. La grande baignoire ronde est déjà emplie d'eau, et une odeur d'amande douce s'élève du bassin. Il fait chaud dans cette pièce, et je commence déjà à transpirer. Je me baisse enfin, pressé cette fois-ci de lire l'enveloppe encore une fois marquée à mon nom.

On dirait que l'auteur de cette lettre pense qu'il fait aussi trop chaud pour mon propre bien puis que deux mots sont écris, sonnant comme un ordre que je suis incapable refuser.

« Déshabilles-toi »

Je sais qu'il est dans cette pièce, et je sais qu'il m'observe. Alors je me déshabille, doucement, tranquillement, dévoilant mon corps petit à petit, imaginant ses yeux sur moi, et me faisant plus sensuel presque malgré moi…presque.

Je suis nu, dans cette pièce et je l'attends, je sais qu'il ne va plus tarder. Au même moment j'entends un bruit sur ma gauche, je me tourne brusquement et je le vois enfin.

Il est là…

Pour moi.

Il est nu…

Pour moi.

Il tient une unique rose rouge dans la main…

Pour moi.

Il ne dit pas un mot et je suis incapable d'en prononcer un alors qu'il s'approche de moi. La boule dans ma gorge menace de remonter. Il est tellement magnifique.

Je ne le mérite pas.

J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer alors que ses yeux brillants d'amour se posent sur mon corps.

Je ne mérite pas ce regard.

Je sens mes nerfs lâcher un à un, alors que du bout de sa rose, il touche ma joue.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, j'ai besoin de lui…et sa rose glisse sur mon torse…

Je lève les yeux au ciel dans un dernier effort pour retenir mes larmes et je tremble un peu. Mais le velours de la fleur, se pose en dessous de mes yeux, et descend jusqu'à ma mâchoire, comme le ferait des larmes. Et Draco ne dit toujours rien mais par ce geste il me demande de me laisser aller.

Je ne le mérite pas.

Et je sens enfin la première larme sortir alors que mes jambes sont soudainement faibles. Je vais m'écrouler car je suis faible, je vais m'écrouler car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. Et mes larmes se suivent et je ne peux rien faire pour les arrêter, et mes sanglots déchirent le silence. Et mes jambes ne me portent plus…

Pourtant je ne m'écroule pas parce que ses bras me retiennent. Et ma voix emplie de sanglots et d'une peur que je ne connaissais pas, le supplie de ne pas me laisser, lui demande pardon d'être si faible, d'avoir si peur…

Mais ses bras ne me lâchent pas, et je sens qu'il pleure aussi contre mon cou…

Je fais pleurer mon amour, je suis vraiment un monstre…

Je veux me détacher mais Draco me retient, et je comprends que ses larmes sont des larmes de soulagement parce que je le sens sourire contre moi.

_-_Cette fois Potter, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, murmure-t-il, je ne vais pas te laisser te battre tout seul, je deviens fou chaque jour un peu plus parce que tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle. Je veux que tu t'appuis sur moi, je suis assez fort pour cela, je serais capable de porter le monde si cela pouvait te soulager, alors je suis capable de t'aider. Il faut juste que tu me le permettes.

Je pleure toujours et Draco me serre encore plus fort, il me murmure qu'il me trouve fort, qu'il est fier de moi et qu'il m'aime tellement qu'il en a mal de me voir comme cela.

Petit à petit mes pleurs cessent mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester agrippé à ses épaules, je crois que j'avais besoin de pleurer. Je l'aime, je l'aime tant, alors je reste accroché à lui, quelques minutes, et je comprends enfin que quoique je fasse, quoique je pense, la vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de lui. La vérité c'est que je me sens fort lorsque je suis entre ses bras, si fort que Voldemort ne me fait plus peur.

Et là, entre les bras de mon serpentard, je commence que mon avenir peut être beau. Draco est ma force.

Il a du me prendre pour un fou en me voyant pleurer ainsi, mais il est resté, et il m'a consolé, lui qui dit toujours qu'il n'est pas doué pour le « relationnel », moi je trouve qu'il se débrouille très bien.

_-_Tu es gentil, je souffle en le serrant encore plus contre moi.

Je sens Draco se raidir.

_-_Harry, dit-il d'un ton faussement blessé, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des insultes dans notre relation !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois !

_-_Je dirais même, que tu es vraiment romantique…

Cette fois Draco pose la main sur son coeur et se crispe fait semblant d'agoniser, en se poussant de ridicules petits bruits.

Il est vraiment bête et je me mets à rire, oubliant pour un temps tout ce qui n'est pas nous.

_-_Je dois dire, que le coup des enveloppes, des pétales, c'était vraiment le summum du romantisme, tu vas devoir faire cela plus souvent maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable !

Draco cesse de faire l'idiot, il me sourit d'un air malin et ramasse la rose qu'il avait fait tomber.

_-_Voyons Harry, ne me dis pas, que tu n'as pas compris que tout cela était en fait un stratagème diabolique pour m'emparer de ta vertu.

Je hausse un sourcil septique, de toute façon, ma vertu il l'a prise, il y a bien longtemps déjà ! Mon blondinet s'approche encore plus de moi et me susurre d'une voix rauque, qui me fait frissonner de désir, qu'il a une arme secrète pour me faire plier puisque je semble faire la forte tête.

Je me contente de sourire amusé alors que je me demande ce qu'il me prépare. Mais Draco ne fait rien de spécial, il lève juste sa main qui tient la rose. Et doucement alors que je déglutis, mon serpentard commence sa douce torture.

La caresse de la fleur est divine, je reste planté debout me contentant de ressentir alors que Draco semble avoir pour but de faire découvrir à sa rose chaque parcelle de ma peau. C'est frustrant cette caresse aérienne. Je grogne et Draco me sourit sadiquement. Il est là, nu, me tournant autour et je commence vraiment à perdre patience. Mon sexe dressé est douloureux maintenant et Draco s'en est aperçut puisqu'il le regarde d'un air faussement étonné.

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens me défiant de détourner le regard, je sais alors où la fleur va se poser et ma respiration s'accélère.

Je sens les pétales de velours parcourir ma verge tendue et je gémis, alors que les yeux gris de Draco ne quittent pas les miens.

C'est comment ? Me demande-t-il d'un air innocent.

Ce jeu a assez duré, je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui…

C'est doux, je lui réponds d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas, mais je préfère lorsque ce sont tes mains que tu poses sur moi.

Ensuite j'entends juste le bruit de la fleur qui tombe avant que les lèvres de Draco se posent sur les miennes tandis que sa main continue la caresse de la rose.

Je crois que je perds la tête, alors que les mouvements de sa main s'accélèrent. Je me cambre et je gémis et Draco me chuchote qu'il sera là pour moi parce qu'il m'aime et sa main continue ses mouvements qui me rendent fou. Et Draco murmure alors que lui aussi a peur quelque fois, et que lui aussi a besoin de moi. Et il me demande si je suis prêt à partager mes peurs avec lui, ma fatigue avec lui, mes angoisses avec lui…

Et je ne peux que répondre oui, tout en me déversant sur dans sa main. Je tremble un peu, encore une fois il m'a servi d'appui. Il m'embrasse tendrement alors que je cherche à reprendre ma respiration.

Je comprends alors qu'il a réussit à me faire promettre de partager le meilleur comme le pire avec lui, et étrangement j'en suis heureux parce que je sais qu'avec lui à mes côtés le « pire » sera un peu plus facile à supporter.

Je remarque aussi que mon serpentard calculateur et pourtant romantique a l'air d'avoir besoin que je m'occupe de lui. Mon regard se pose sur la baignoire et je le prends par la main pour l'entraîner dans ce lieu où je compte bien lui prendre sa « vertu ».

Sa main comme à son habitude a vite fait de quitter la mienne pour se poser sur mes fesses. Il est irrécupérable mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime…

Et pendant que je lui montre mon amour encore et encore dans une baignoire emplie d'eau parfumée quelque part sur le carrelage froid…

Une petite rose toute simple regarde nos ébats…

Et je me dis que si les roses savaient parler, elles auraient de drôles d'histoires à raconter.

Puis, je ne me dis plus rien, parce que mon serpentard m'embrasse de nouveau, pressant encore une fois son corps mouillé contre le mien, chassant de mes pensées par ce simple geste tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Fin 


	4. Petite histoire de verts

**Titre : Petites histoires multicolores**

**Auteurs :** Lemoncurd et Artoung

**Disclaming** : Pas à nous maisà J.K.Rowling

**Rating :** M

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Note :** Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle et de façon explicites donc ce que cela choque sont priés de ne pas lire ce qui suit.

* * *

**RAR de Petite histoire de Rose.**

Hé hé, chers tous, à l'heure où j'écris les RAR nous en sommes à 69 reviews, bande de petits canaillous ! (Artoung fatiguée c'est pour cela que ces review risquent d'être étranges)

**Serpentis-draco : **Merci gente dame, je suis contente que tu aimes !

**BlackNemesis :** T'es gentille avec moi ! Mon amie sportive ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je rougis encore dès que je la lis, c'est normal ? Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Et n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ignore de la savoir.

**Yochu **: Merci à toi, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, maintenant on passe au vert et j'espère que cela va te plaire.

**JLG** : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé et que cela t'ai émue, c'est ce que je cherche en écrivant, je cherche à émouvoir les gens, alors si ça a marché au moins sur toi, je suis contente ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**Bilou **: Hé ! Moi aussi je veux un Draco comme ça ! ça serait le pied je crois…quoique Harry est pas mal aussi dans son genre. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, merci bcp.

**Mona May56 : **Merci beaucoup.

**Loryah** : Coucou et merci pour tout ! Cette fois ci le chap arrive un peu plus tôt et c'est Lemoncurd qui vous l'a concocté alors bonne lecture.

**Leviathoune **: Merci miss, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lilly.B **: Merci bcp, je suis ravie que cette série de OS te plaise et que tu ais aimé à ce point « rose », je te laisse déguster « vert ». bisous.

**TheoryofChaos** : Mdr pour mon surnom, on me l'avait encore jamais fait celle là. Je crois que j'adore te faire gagatiser et je suis ravie aussi que tu ais aimé « rose » même si tu as du ressortir ton côté fleur bleu à cause de cela (mais bon, c'est la vie hein !). Donc oui, tu avais raison à un chapitre près ! Vert c'est pour maintenant et j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Tatunette :** Merci bcp et ne t'inquiète pas, on continue !

Ilmeldamizi : Merci, je suis au ange dès que je vois une review de toi alors merci bcp je suis ravie que ça te plaise et bonne continuation pour tes fics (hé hé).

**Anagrammes :** L'attente fut longue mais le voici enfin ! Du coup, j'espere que tu aimeras mais je peux te dire que ce chapitre est excellent. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments sur « rose », quand je pense que tu as fais référence à « trauma » sur le niveau de la sensualite, je suis toute chamboulée ! Merci.

**Shetane** : Vraiment merci, tout ce que tu m'as dit me touche, que « rose » t'ai fait cet effet me fait très plaisir (artoung bondit de joie) Je te laisse lire la suite et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Crackos **: C'est clair que je retrouverais bien cette rose pour lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle parle !Mais bon ça ne va pas être possible je crois. Merci pour tout.

**Love Draco Malefoy** : Finalement je réponds à ton mail ici, en fait, il ne va pas y avoir des chapitres plus longs, chaque OS est assez court mais c'est fait exprès, c'est plus des tranches de vie que des OS. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture.

**Just-lulu** : Merci bcp, je ne sais pas si je mérite tous tes compliments mais je les accepte avec joie. Donc merci et bonne lecture.

**Lovely A** : Merci bcp comme tjrs je suis ravie que tu aimes ce que je fais, je te souhaite une bonne lecture mais ça devrait aller puisque c'est un chapitre de Lemoncurd. Bisous.

**BadAngel666 :** Merci petit ange(artoung trop contente parce qu'elle a sut décrypter un mot anglas !), merci bcp et bonne lecture.

**Warriormeuh :** Merci miss, contente que rose t'ai plu à ce point, NYO à toi aussi. Biz.

**Quiproquo :** Ma petite femme à moi, c'est gentil de laisser une review mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour un chapitre, allez viens faire un câlin et sèche tes larmes (non je ne suis pas du style à profiter de la détresse des gens mais alors pas du tout !). merci pour tout e tous cas et bonne lecture.

**Vif d'or** : Contente que tu ais aimé et nous aussi on t'adore donc comme je suis gentille je te laisse lire la suite (ma bonté me perdra). Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Merci à vous pour vos magnifiques reviews, je suis ravie que rose vous ai plu et il n'y a pas de raison que vous aussi n'ailliez pas votre dose de romantisme, je suis sûre que ça va venir. Bonne lecture et encore merci.

**Oxaline** : Et voilà donc la review numéro 69, avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ! Merci bcp très chère pour cette review et je te laisse lire la suite écrit avec les petits doigts talentueux de Lemoncurd (talentueux pour écrire, pour le reste je ne suis au courant de rien, cela va s'en dire !)

**J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de le dire à Lemoncurd, en attendant, je vous laisse lire, chanceux que vous êtes ! **

**

* * *

Petite histoire de verts (par Lemoncurd)**

Vert de jalousie, vert serpentard et… citron vert bien sûr !

Voilà une dizaine d jours que je suis revenu à Poudlard. J'ai dû passer un peu plus de deux semaines à Sainte Mangouste après mon ultime combat avec Voldemort. Etonnant que je m'en sois tiré qu'avec une énorme fatigue : j'ai dormi 6 jours d'affilée et après on ne m'a autorisé aucune visite. Quand j'ai été en état de me lever, j'ai dû insister pour retourner à Poudlard.

Ils auraient préféré me donner mon examen d'office, me faire cette indigne faveur pour pouvoir me traîner dans leurs réceptions mondaines, leur conférence de presse et leurs remises de médailles mais il n'en était pas question : j'ai fait ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, j'ai agi en légitime défense, qu'ils me laissent à présent, dans la mesure du possible, vivre une vie normale, sans menace au dessus de ma tête, sans cours d'occlumentie ou entraînement intensif de combat contre les forces du mal…

Bon, c'est vrai, dans le fond je me serais bien passé d'avoir encore des examens à passer, mais pour rien au monde j'aurais laissé quiconque m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Parce que je m'y sens chez moi mais surtout parce que Draco y est.

Ah, Draco…

Je n'oublierais jamais nos retrouvailles ! On ne s'est pas lâché pendant au moins 24 heures, il fallait toujours que nous nous tenions au moins la main, même pendant les cours de potions ce qui nous a valu une série de regards assassins de la part de Severus Rogue qui cependant n'a rien osé dire. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il s'acharne encore sur moi…

Bref, je suis heureux.

Il y a juste, depuis quelques jours, une petite ombre au tableau : Blaise.

Il a toujours été un fidèle ami de Draco et il est correct avec moi mais je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'attendait pas plus de lui : il a une façon d'être familier avec lui, de laisser traîner une main sur son épaule qui m'agace.

Depuis quelques jours, il m'exaspère carrément : il vient encore plus souvent le voir, je les vois se parler à l'oreille sur un ton enthousiaste…

Le pire c'était hier soir : après le dîner je me suis approché de la table des serpentards pour aller demander à Draco si je pouvais le rejoindre dans sa chambre après mon entraînement de Quidditch et c'est Blaise qui m'a répondu : « désolé Harry, cette nuit je te l'emprunte, on a un projet à finir ». Draco s'est contenté de me faire un sourire navré, un peu trop innocent pour être, chez lui, naturel et j'ai dû me retenir d'étrangler ce péteux de Blaise.

Si je me met à étrangler ses amis, il risque de m'en vouloir…

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve ce soir nerveux et ,malgré un entraînement qui aurait dû m'épuiser, à faire les cents pas dans mon dortoir. Mes compagnons de chambre se sont d'abord amusé de mon manège mais maintenant ils commencent à se lasser de me voir passer et repasser devant eux. Ron est le premier à craquer et finit par crier presque « Merlin va le voir si ça te dérange à ce point ! »

Je m'arrête brusquement dans mes déambulations puis, après un bref instant d'hésitation, je lance un « Bonsoir » général est descend les escaliers de la tour dont Hermione n'a pas réussi à obtenir la diminution des marches malgré ma demande.

C'est vrai qu'après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont un devoir à faire que cela m'interdit d'aller attendre Draco dans sa chambre !

Je prononce le mot de passe et pénètre dans l'alcôve. Tout est sombre et silencieux.

J'hésite un instant à activer d'un sort les lumières de la chambre : les propos ambigus de Blaise me reviennent en mémoire et j'ai une peur incontrôlable et malsaine de les trouver tous les deux allongés sur le lit.

J'ai confiance en Draco, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais juré fidélité et si Blaise a les intentions que je lui prête aurait bien pu profiter de mon absence et de l'inquiétude ressentie par Draco pendant ma convalescence pour le consoler de façon peu amicale…

Ma respiration s'accélère et après avoir avalée une grande bouffée d'air j'allume la pièce.

Le lit est vide et je soupir de soulagement.

Il n'y a que moi pour avoir des idées aussi idiotes, vraiment !

Je me sermonne intérieurement pour avoir douté de celui que j'aime et souris en pensant que c'est bien la première fois que je suis content de trouver le lit de Draco sans son propriétaire à l'intérieur.

Je me glisse dans les draps aux couleurs de sa maison, imaginant déjà son visage à son retour en constatant que par cette nuit glacée d'Octobre, je lui ai chauffé sa place, et m'endors paisiblement.

Quand je me réveille il fait déjà jour et je suis toujours seul dans ce lit. Une drôle de sensation emplie mon ventre, je me sens oppressé sans m'expliquer pourquoi.

Je suis en train de me rhabiller quand Draco arrive en courant dans sa chambre. Quand il me voit il se met à sursauter et pousse un petit cri, puis me dit :

Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

« Bonjour à toi aussi » dis-je en grinçant des dents » tu t'es endormi dans le dortoir des serpentards ? » »

_-_Non, dans la salle commune, Blaise et moi on a travaillé dur pour tout finir et on s'est effondré après ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

« J'ai dormi ici, je croyais que tu… Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance »finis-je, découragé

_-_Oh que si ça en a , si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, même mort de fatigue je t'aurai rejoint et je n'aurais pas ce torticolis d'enfer ! Les canapés de notre salle commune ne sont pas aussi confortables qu'ils en ont l'air…

J'ai préféré partir sans faire de commentaires et essaye de ne pas penser à l'image mentale d'un Draco étendu contre Blaise sur un canapé.

Il faut que je me calme moi !

Si Draco savait que j'imagine des choses pareilles, je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait. C'est vrai quoi, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, je devrais lui faire confiance !

Je me morigène d'avoir de telles pensées en rejoignant la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner, tant pis si mes habits sont froissés, on est dimanche après tout, personne ne me reprochera de marcher dans les couloirs sans uniforme et débraillé.

Je suis en train de me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de revenir sur mes pas après avoir ramené à Draco un petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner mon attitude froide d'il y a quelques minutes quand je me retrouve dans un flot d 'élèves de serpentard qui sortent de leur dortoirs et ce que je leur entend dire me hérisse le poil :

« Tu as vu ce qu'ont fait Draco et Blaise hier soir dans la salle commune ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils soient capable de faire un truc pareil ! » disait une jeune blonde de cinquième années, apparemment impressionnée « Oui, c'est dingue, et puis je me demande ce que va en penser Har… » répond sa voisine, arrêté dans son élan en se rendant compte de ma présence à ses côtés, soudainement gênée, voire effrayée par mon regard qui doit être assassin.

La colère monte en moi.

Je le sentais !

Je le savais !

J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct

Et moi qui pensais bêtement à aller lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit alors qu'il vient de passer la nuit à revisiter le kamasutra gay avec Blaise !

Je suis vert !

Je déboule dans la chambre de préfet de Draco, le faisant de nouveau sursauter. On ne sursaute ainsi que quand on a mauvaise conscience, ça aussi c'est un signe !

Il me regarde avec un air surpris. _Oh, ne fais pas ton innocent, tu es bon acteur mais je sais tout !_

« Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! » dis-je, furieux

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Alors il paraît que Blaise et toi faites des trucs incroyables dans la salle commune des serpentards ? Vous vous donnez en spectacle en plus ? Je savais que les serpentards ont des goûts tordus mais de là à me tromper devant…

La rage coupe mon souffle et je vois qu'il se retient de rire et je m'énerve

_-_COMMENT AS TU OSE ! Tu es… tu es… !

Je suis à deux doigts de devenir violent quand il éclate de rire.

Je serre les poings et cherche quelque chose de vénéneux, de blessant à lui dire, de quoi lui arracher sa bonne humeur pour de bon mais c'est lui le roi du sarcasme et je suis bien trop touché pour trouver mes mots.

Je ne comprend rien. Il m'a trompé et il se moque ouvertement de moi.

Que puis-je faire contre ça ?

« Tu as une imagination débordante » finit-il par dire « et même si tu es assez drôle à t'énerver pour rien, j'avoue que je suis vexé, je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi »

Il se rapproche de moi, un peu top même.

Des bêtises ?

Que veut-il dire ?

Je les ai entendu ces filles, leurs propos étaient limpides…

Il s'approche encore, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, mais je reste raide de colère contenue.

_-_Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Il a soufflé ces mots dans mon cou, me faisant frémir et je ne sais que répondre. Non, en fait je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait le faire mais je pense que la terre entière voudrait être à ma place, comme à cet instant dans ses bras, et je ne suis pas en mesure de lutter contre autant de prétendants. En fait c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est une peur idiote mais maladive dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire.

« Non » dis-je doucement. Ma colère m'ayant quitté en même temps que mon bon sens est revenu et aussi vite que le désir s'insinue en moi.

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et je le serre contre moi, je m'en veux d'avoir douté, ces filles voulaient me provoquer voilà tout, et moi j'ai marché comme un imbécile.

J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux, ils sentent bon, et dire que la jalousie a failli me priver de cela…

« Viens » me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi à mon plus grand regret. Il me tient par la main et me fait quitter la chambre, je le suis dans les couloirs à présent désertés.

Il s'avance vers l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards et je me rappelle la dernière fois que j'y suis entré, avec Ron, sous l'apparence de Goyle, persuadé à cet époque que Draco était l'héritier de Salazar. Ce temps me semble si loin…

Il fixe le tableau à l'entrée. Il s'intitule « les marchandes de sables » et dans le cadre doré à l'or fin deux brunes à la peau pâle passent la plupart de leur temps à discuter entre elles et à écrire, sauf ce matin où, en nous voyant arriver ensemble, elles se mettent à effectuer une curieuse danse en chantant une drôle de chanson dont la première phrase me laisse perplexe: « Amour et Cul s'en vont par paire sur un petit chemin de terre »

Draco, apparemment plus blasé que moi, prononce le mot de passe : « BlackNémésis » et à ce mot elles ouvrent le passage en criant au génie. De vraies folles je vous dis.

Nous pénétrons dans la pièce abandonnée.

Et là, je me fige devant la frise en tissus que l'on a tendu provisoirement entre deux murs. Je n'ai jamais été très assidu aux cours du Professeur Binns, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,. Pourtant je reconnais, côte à côté, dans l'ordre chronologique et sur fond orangé le portrait des plus grands sorciers : Paracelse, Ulric le Follingue, Nicolas Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, Emeric le Hargneux, Hengist de Woodcroft, Merlin… Et tout à fait à droite, devant une forme sombre qui doit représenter Voldemort, le dernier sorcier représenté me regarde d'un œil espiègle dans son uniforme un peu déboutonné.

C'est moi.

J'ai plus l'air de sortir d'une folle nuit de rêve avec Draco que d'un combat acharné contre Voldemort mais c'est bien moi.

Je me met à rougir, gêné de voir mon portrait en si glorieuse compagnie

C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui nous a passé commande pour le bal d'Halloween. Je sais que ta modestie va en souffrir mais il faut bien que tu t'y habitue, après tout ton nom apparaîtra dans les prochaines éditions des manuels d'histoire…

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu savais peindre comme ça… Comment le Directeur le savait et pas moi ?

_-_Il sait beaucoup de choses… Rusard lui avait montré une caricature de lui que nous avions fait en première année. Au lieu de nous punir il nous a dit l'avoir affiché dans son salon et nous a demandé de voir ce que nous faisions d'autre.

« C'est magnifique. Alors c'est ça que vous avez fini hier soir ? »sans lâcher mon portrait du regard

_-_Oui, et après on s'est roulé le patin du siècle pour fêter ça !

Ma tête s'est détaché si vite du tableau pour le fixer que j'en ai mal à la nuque. Il me lance un regard moqueur et je m'en veux d'avoir encore pu penser deux secondes qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Penaud, je reporte mon attention sur la frise et remarque que j'ai été dessiné avec un soin particulier, presque avec tendresse ce qui me culpabilise davantage. Je finis par demander :

_-_Tu pourrais me montrer d'autres choses que tu as faites ?

_-_D'accord, mais passons aux cuisines avant, j'ai faim !

Les elfes nous accueillent avec enthousiasme et en un rien de temps nous revenons à sa chambre, disposant notre festin sur le lit où je m'installe en tailleur pendant qu'il va chercher une grande chemise en carton vert moiré et alors que je dévore un muffin il l'ouvre devant moi, laissant échapper des flots de parchemins. Je me retrouve face à des paysages pour la plupart inconnus, des portraits de sa mère, de Blaise aussi dont un sur lequel il embrasse Luna Lovegood (elle m'en a caché des choses !), de nombreux visages dont j'ai croisé la plupart dans les couloirs de Poudlard. De moi aussi, en train de jouer au Quidditch, de me faire houspiller par Rogue, j'en vois même un de moi parlant à Remus Lupin ce qui veut dire que je suis son sujet de dessin depuis longtemps et cela m'émeut. Ces dessins sont beaux, le coup de crayon sûr, certains sont en couleur, il a un réel talent.

Je vais lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ses dessins avant quand je remarque une autre chemise en carton, plus petite, rangée parmi les autres illustrations et soigneusement fermée.

Je la prend dans mes mains et lui lance un regard pour lui demander la permission de l'ouvrir et je le vois… rougir ! Draco rougir, 'est si surprenant que je m'inquiète un peu.

Il me fait un signe de tête en guise d'autorisation et j'ouvre en tremblant un peu le document pendant que Draco croise les bras dans une attitude de défense qui m'alarme davantage.

Mais quand j'ai enfin les dessins sur les yeux, je suis juste sidéré : il s'agit d'une série de polychrome de moi dans diverses postures, mais toujours au moins à moitié nu. Sur certaines je dors dans ses draps, ou je sors de la douche, ce sont des scènes de notre quotidien intime, dans lesquelles je remarque néanmoins qu'il ne se représente jamais.

J'éprouve d'étranges sensations à me voir ainsi, je devine le temps et le soin qu'il a mis à les faire, son application qui me dit toute son affection… Jusqu'à ce que je passe aux dessins suivants qui deviennent de plus en plus flatteurs, de plus en plus explicites aussi. Oh, rien de franchement choquant mais… C'est très étrange, comme s'il me permettait d'avoir une vue sur ses pensées me concernant, les tendres comme les torrides et c'est très troublant.

Je me rend compte que ces scènes sont en train de me faire… un effet certain et je m'arrête pour regarder de nouveau Draco, muet comme une tombe depuis que j'ai découvert ses croquis. Il fait mine de se passionner pour la vue qu'il a de sa fenêtre : il est adorable !

Quand je me penche vers lui pour un petit baiser de remerciement et pour le rassurer il me sourit puis regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains. Il retrouve son aplomb et me fixe en disant :

_-_Alors, c'est sur le fantasme n°23 que se porte ton choix !

_-_Tu les numérote !

_-_Non, je n'en suis pas à ce point mais à force je devrais peut être le faire…

Le dessin me représente assis sur son lit, entièrement nu à l'exception d'un petit détail : je porte une cravate aux couleurs des serpentards et au regard lourd de désir que j'arbore, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre mon uniforme… Mes jambes sont généreusement écartées, comme si j'attendais que Draco vienne s'occuper de moi, le sexe déjà dressé. La cravate oblige le regard à se poser sur mon érection, comme une flèche de signalisation

« Pourquoi une cravate de serpentard ? » dis-je en tentant de déglutir normalement.

« Attend, je vais te montrer » dit Draco en déposant sa tasse de thé sur la table de chevet.

Il s'assied derrière moi, collant son torse à mon dos et passe ses mains sous mes bras pour retirer ma cravate sans doute trop rouge à son goût, déboutonner ma chemise et je me laisse aller contre lui. Il fait glisser le tissus sur mes épaules et se rapproche encore de moi, murmurant à mon oreille « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas montré tout ça plus tôt… » Son souffle dans mon oreille et sur mon cou m'électrise tout autant que ses mains qui sont descendues le long de mon ventre pour s'en prendre à mon pantalon avec délicatesse . Il fait glisser sa main droite dans la braguette ouverte pendant que de la gauche il retire son haut derrière moi. Quand son torse revient se coller contre moi, le contact de nos peaux nues me fait pousser un profond soupir.

Puis il retire sa main de mon pantalon malgré mes protestations

Ses bras passent sur mes épaules et je le sens, plus que je ne le vois, ayant déjà à moitié fermé les yeux d'anticipation, faire couler autour de mon cou la soie froide et douce de sa cravate qu'il me noue avec tendresse.

N'y tenant plus je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser impatiemment. Ce faisant, mon pantalon glisse le long de mes cuisses pendant que le sien reste en place : inconcevable ! Il faut que je remédie à cette inégalité flagrante sur le champ ! Je le fais tomber sur le lit et il se met à rire, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, je préfère prendre ses lèvres et lui imposer le silence en enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne avant de commencer à me vexer en imaginant ce qui le rend si hilare. De toute façon il n'y pense plus du tout, à rire, quand j'ouvre sa fermeture éclair et glisse mes mains dans son boxer, les faisant glisser sur ses hanches pour enlever tout ce qui m'empêche de le voir dans la tenue que je lui préfère.

Il n'y a rien qui puisse le mettre en valeur davantage que la tenue d'Adam, il a beau tenir à être toujours élégant, moi je m'en moque. Son allure aristocratique si séduisante, il la garde même ainsi.

Il pousse du pied mon pantalon pour finir de me l'ôter et se charge de retirer mon slip avec une précipitation qui ne lui est pas habituelle. Ce peut il qu'un simple bout de tissus autour de mon cou en soit la cause ?

Ses mains sur moi m'enflamment, nos bouches s'embrassent, se mordent, bataillent pour prendre davantage et me font oublier le reste. Contre sa peau si pâle mais brûlante je ne suis plus que moi même et je ne pense qu'à lui, à caresser ses hanches, à admirer son teint de porcelaine, cette fausse fragilité qui m'attire et me bouleverse, cette perfection qui me fait parfois avoir honte de mon propre corps.

D'un coup de rein il me couche sur le dos puis descend le long de mon corps. Ses cheveux soyeux me chatouillent délicieusement au passage, taquinant avec lenteur ma virilité sur laquelle il ne s'arrête pas, je le vois descendre du lit pour se mettre à genoux contre le bord. Il tire sur mes jambes pour m'attirer à lui, elles pendent à présent dans le vide, mes pieds frôlant le sol.

Puis il se saisit de la cravate, doucement, pour me pousser à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, attentif à mes mouvements pour ne pas m'étrangler. C'est juste une légère pression sur ma nuque et je comprend ce qu'il veut : que je me retrouve comme sur son dessin.

Quand je m'assied, les bras tendus derrière moi, il n'a pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour que j'écarte mes jambes.

Il lève son visage vers moi et me regarde intensément, sa respiration erratique soulève sa poitrine un peu trop violemment, à tel point que je m'inquiète un peu. Je tends les mains vers lui pour les poser sur ses épaules et dans un élan inattendu il s'accroche à ma taille, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon aine. Sa respiration chaude contre ma peau me comble mais son attitude m'étonne. Un peu désemparé je me penche vers lui pour caresser son dos

« Tu es plus beau que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu dessiner » souffle t il dans le creux de mon corps

_-_C'est parce que tu n'as jamais songé à te dessiner toi-même, amour.

Il se tourne vers moi en affichant un sourire dubitatif mais heureux, libérant ma taille pour couler ses mains dans le bas de mes reins pendant que je m'avance plus près pour l'embrasser. Son narcissisme de façade, c'est pour les autres et c'est pour moi une magnifique preuve de foi en moi. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de sentir ses lèvres frôler doucement les miennes, mes bras se laissent tomber dans son dos et une de ses mains remonte le long de mon flanc en même temps qu'il s'élève un peu vers moi. J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à quitter cette chambre, devenue notre refuge, ne plus avoir à faire autre chose que l'embrasser comme maintenant…

Je sens sa main descendre entre mes cuisses et il referme ses doigts sur mon sexe qui ne se tend que pour lui. Quand il se met à me caresser avec douceur je gémis longuement contre ses lèvres. Il les délaisse pour tracer un chemin, des siennes, le long de mon cou, atteint un de mes tétons. Mes mains s'égarent dans sa chevelure dense pendant qu'il ne pense qu'à mon plaisir et je m' arque soudain quand il se met à me mordiller tout en accélérant sa cadence sur ma verge. J'en perds l'équilibre et mon dos retombe sur le lit moelleux. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Draco glisser sur moi, frottant son sexe à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je pousse un grognement de frustration quand il retire ses mains pour les porter à mon cou, je le sens dénouer sa cravate sur moi en me souriant puis, lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de dire non (mis pourrais-je prononcer un seul mot alors que son sexe danse sur le mien avec une telle langueur !) il la fait glisser, me faisant trembler, pour me bander les yeux avec.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine quand, rendu ainsi aveugle, je le sens reprendre ses caresses sur mon sexe en laissant errer son autre main le long de mon ventre qui se contracte à son passage, de mon torse qui s'emplit d'air pour accentuer la pression de sa caresse. J'ai envie de le toucher moi aussi mais je n'ai plus de force, trop loin dans l'abandon pour réagir. Le fait qu'il puisse me voir et pas moi me donne l'impression d'être plus que nu, d'être à sa merci, c'est aussi inquiétant qu'excitant. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il veut: voir jusqu'où je suis prêt à lui faire confiance et je ne veux pas le décevoir cette fois.

Sa main abandonne mon ventre, remplacée par sa bouche qui s'amuse à tracer des sillons humides sur moi, sa main disparaît de ma perception…

Merlin ! Je ne savais déjà plus où j'étais et voilà que cette main qui m'avait abandonné me revient : ses doigts fins que j'aime tant sont en train de titiller mon intimité et la perspective de ce qui va suivre suffit à faire monter en moi une bouffée de chaleur semblable à une décharge d'adrénaline, mon corps se cambre encore et j'entend sa voix qui me murmure : « ne tremble pas Harry, je vais prendre soin de toi ».

Un premier doigt s'enfonce et j'ai envie de voir Draco que j'ai vu tant de fois dans ces circonstances, j'ai envie de revoir ses yeux s'assombrir comme un ciel d'orage, de revoir son visage tendu par le désir….

Il courbe son index pour provoquer en moi une onde de plaisir qu'il sent vibrer de son autre main quand elle parcourt ma verge, il s'amuse à prolonger cette délicieuse torture. Doucement il continue ses va et viens avec un tel soin que je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur quand je me rend compte que trois de ses doigts sont en moi à présent. Abandonné à lui, pantelant face à ses agissements, je suis sur le point de le supplier de me rejoindre quand il retire sa main pour présenter son sexe. Il me pénètre prudemment et je cris d'impatience, alors il enchaîne les coups de reins, ramenant mon corps vers l'intérieur du lit, soulevant mes fesses pour mieux entrer en moi. il me rempli, m'envahit, je voudrais sentir le poids de son corps sur moi mais ma tête tourne sous ses coups de boutoirs, ses bourses viennent buter contre mes fesses, je suis à la fois comblé de l'avoir en moi et frustré de ne pouvoir le voir. J'avance mes mains dans sa direction pour toucher son torse, mes cuisses caressent ses flancs au rythme de ses mouvements, la jouissance monte, impérieuse, dévorante, et il se répand en moi peu de temps après que j'aie explosé entre nos ventres.

Il doit être épuisé pour s'être affalé ainsi sur moi mais même s'il m'étouffe un peu j'en suis heureux et le sers contre moi. Nos corps, même poisseux, répugnent à se séparer. Il roule sur le côté sans que je ne relâche mon étreinte et me libère de mon bandeau.

Je peux le voir enfin me sourire, approcher son visage du mien pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Allongés l'un contre l'autre nous nous reposons et je ne perd pas une miette du regard complice qu'il me lance pendant que notre respiration se calme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté là à nous regarder mais le soleil et déjà haut dans le ciel quand nous nous décidons à bouger un peu. Draco lance sur nous un sort de nettoyage et commence à se rhabiller, posant mes affaires sur le lit pour me faciliter la tâche.

Quand je lui demande pourquoi il y laisse sa cravate, il me dit qu'il me la donne, en souvenir, aussi en prévision des vacances de Noël durant lesquelles nous serons séparés. Je souris à cette attention et me décide enfin à ramper jusqu'au bord du lit dans l'intention de me vêtir moi aussi : privé du corps de Draco, j'ai très vite froid. Je remarque alors parterre les dessins qui s'y sont retrouvé éparpillés et m'arrête un instant pour les contempler.

« A quoi pense tu ? » demande Draco devant mon air rêveur, trop occupé à reboutonner sa chemise pour suivre le chemin de mon regard

_-_Je me demandais juste lequel de tes croquis j'aimerais réaliser la prochaine fois, et si je ne devrais pas me mettre à dessiner moi aussi…

« Harry, jusqu'ici tu n'as jamais eu à me faire un dessin pour obtenir de moi ce que tu veux. » répond il avec un sourire amusé.

Quand nous sortons de la chambre, main dans la main et la cravate qu'il m'a donné dans la poche, je lui dis que j'ai failli faire partie de sa maison ce qui ne semble pas l'étonner. Nous rejoignons nos amis au bord du lac.

Encore épuisés par nos récents ébats, nous restons silencieux, adossés à un arbre, à regarder les nuages pendant qu'ils discutent des prochains examens ou du match qui nous opposera tous deux dans quelques semaines.

Etonné par notre attitude alors que nous avons l'habitude de plaisanter avec eux ou de nous lancer dans des parties de chatouilles à la moindre occasion, Neville nous interroge « Qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes sages comme des images »

Personne ne comprend pourquoi nous nous mettons à éclater de rire.

FIN

* * *

« Amour et Cul » est une chanson des Wriggles qui nous fait mourir de rire, nous vous conseillons de vous la procurer ;-). Les deux folles dans le tableau, évidemment, s'appellent Artoung et Lemoncurd !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve dans une semaine environ pour une nouvelle couleur.


	5. Petite histoire en noir et blanc

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Oxaline : merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

**Clotho** : Merci pour tes remarques pertinentes, d'avoir remarqué la gêne de Drago, montrer ce que l'on a créé est toujours un peu embarassant surtout quand c'est aussi personnel que ses dessins ! Je profite de l'occasion pour t'apprendre un truc : Artoung est une grande timide. Elle apprécie particulièrement tes reviews mais n'ose pas te demander de la mettre dans tes contacts MSN (Artoung si tu passes par là je t'avais prévenu que si t'osais pas je lui dirais !) donc si jamais tu en brûle d'envie aussi, son adresse et à e mail du profil donc fonce !

**Mione90 : **Ouh vilaine j'ai regardé ton profil t'as pas l'âge pour ce genre de lecture ! Mais bon, je t'en veux pas et vive le yaoi power ! Nous postons une fois par semaine donc n'aie crainte tu aurasla suite.

**Quiproquo : **coucou ma belle sœur ! (ben oui, Artoung est ma sœur jumelle donc…) Oui, la jalousie peut être mignone quand elle est modérée et Drago a parfois de bonnes idées… Sinon les pov ne s'alternent pas, on ne s'est jamais imposé cette règle par contre comme ta femme est plus à l'ais en pov harry et moi en pov drago il arrive que ça s'alterne, mais pas toujours, je m'y fais bien au pov harry ! Pour Holdme merci, pour Rise la fic t'attendra et en plus t'auras tout à la suite veinarde !

**Theory of Chaos** : le nom de l'album est « moi d'abord » merci pour tes encouragement et à bientôt !

**Lovely A ;Tatunette, SerpentisDraco, Lou**: merci !

**Griselle** : Ds toi pour te consoler que ce genre de choses dont tu es nostalgique je ne l'ai jamais vécu, veinarde que tu es ! merci pour tes compliments et plonge mais ne te nois pas !

**BlcakNemesis** : On en reparlera de ce tableau et contente que le clin d'oeil t'aie plû ! Baccioni anche a te !

**Mily Black** : alors après vert tu vas trouver noir et blanc, là, juste en bas, après ce sera probablement jaune et on finira par or !

**Bilou** : merci, je suis contente si j'ai bien choisi mon pseudo !

**Artoung** : ouh le jeu de mot de la mort qui tue ! merci de toujours m'encourager mais t'as le droit de critiquer aussi !

**Mily Black** : le dernière couleur, c'est le 8ème chapitre : or. Et merci d'aimer à ce point

**Mona May56** : Normalement tu verras bientôt ce dessin…merci !

**Vert emeraude** : tu viens de lire vert et tu dema,nde vert ? et puis le coup de l'infirmier a été déjà fait dans bleu….

**Lee-Nc –Kass** : Vous êtes des revieweuses extra ! Vous le savez ? Sinon pour la chanson si vous la voulez envoyez moi un e mail et je vous l'enverrais (chuuuuut, espérons que je me ferais pas choper)

**Loryah** : des couleurs en réserve ? Là tu as noir et blanc, juste en bas, après il y aura gris, et encore deux chapitres ! Alors pour ta question le combat a eu lieu à lafin de la sixieme année, il a été en convalescence vers septembre, comme ils préparaient Haloween vert se situait en Octobre, ce chapitre doit probablement se passer en Novembre et le prochain sera en janvier

**Crakos** : merci !

**Vif d'or** : on verra pour le vif d'or, j'ai déjà une idée…

**Warriormeuh** : Les œuvres de Dray ? Où se cachent elles ? Pour l'instant dans mon cerveau mais Leviathoune me fait l'honneur de le reproduire, quand elle me le transmettra je le publierais sur mon blog

**Leviathoune** : Tiens, justement je parlais de toi à Warriormeuh ! Le lemon te plait ?Tant mieux, je ne me lasse toujours pas d'écrire ce genre de scenes !

**LilyB** : Pour les dessins de Drago je crois que Leviathoune va tenter de le reproduire… Sinon si tu piques Drago à Harry, tu liras quoi !

**Petite histoire en noir et blanc par Artoung : **

**POV de Draco**.

Enfin !

J'y suis arrivé !

Je suis le meilleur ! Le plus beau et le plus fort ! Vive moi !

_-_Pff…ça va Malfoy, arrête de danser ! On a comprit !

Je cesse ma danse de la victoire pour me délecter de la vue qui s'offre à moi. Il est là, en face de moi, un air de défaite sur son visage…

Je crois que c'est une des plus belle chose que j'ai vu. Le visage de Harry lorsqu'il jouit est bien sûr loin en tête…en fait le visage de Harry quelque soit l'occasion obtient la première place des plus belles choses qui m'est été donné de voir… Et je ne parle même pas du reste de son corps. Mais là, voir Ronald Weasley perdre aux échecs me rend bêtement euphorique et c'est moi, Draco Malfoy qui l'ais battu ! Je suis trop fort ! Je m'aime ! Nous sommes dans la salle commune des gryffondors et toute la salle me regarde clairement impressionnée. J'ai réussi l'exploit ! J'ai battu Weasley aux échecs. Ils sont tous soufflés, ça va faire 2 mois que j'essaie de le battre, c'est notre 56ème partie et cette fois j'y suis arrivé !

Je souris encore alors que Weasley range son jeu en maugréant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Je me rassois et croise les bras derrière ma tête tout en me calant un peu plus dans le fauteuil rouge.

_-_Et enlève ton petit sourire supérieur, reprend poil de carotte, tu as gagné simplement parce que je suis crevé et parce que Hermione est venue me déconcentrer !

Je suis outré par sa mauvaise foi, ce n'est pas parce que sa petite amie est venue sur ses genoux à plusieurs reprises pour lui chuchoter des trucs indécents à l'oreille que cela l'a déconcentré ! C'est vraiment un mauvais perdant !

_-_Ecoutes Weasley, j'ai gagné parce que je suis le plus fort, voilà tout !

Weasley manque de s'étouffer et devient d'une jolie teinte rouge.

_-_Non mais c'est une blague ? Malfoy c'est la première fois que tu gagnes sur un nombre infini de partie et ce n'est pas ce coup de chance qui va changer les statistiques, JE suis le meilleur !

Un nombre infini de parties ? Il se fou de moi, nous avons joué que 56 misérables parties de rien du tout, pas de quoi faire des généralités, les 55 autres fois c'était juste pour me mettre dans le bain, c'est cette fois là qui compte ! Je me contente de ricaner, il peut dire ce qu'il veut j'ai gagné, les faits sont là !

Devant mon air, Ron repose brutalement son jeu et s'assoit de nouveau en face de moi.

_-_Ok, dit_-_il, on en refait une, juste pour que j'ai le plaisir de voir ton sale sourire hypocrite s'effacer.

Alors là il rêve, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais que je peux le battre mais je n'ai plus envie de jouer, voilà tout.

_-_Désolé Weasley, mais je ne joue plus ce soir.

_-_Tu as peur, sourit la belette d'un air mauvais, je vais te laminer Malfoy.

Décidemment il ne comprend rien, je n'ai pas peur, je suis simplement fatigué de jouer à ce jeu. Je vais pour lui expliquer calmement que je n'ai pas envie de jouer, parce qu'il est long à la détente ce type, mais c'est le moment que choisit Harry pour sortir de son dortoir, il vient de prendre sa douche et regarde la salle d'un air étonné.

_-_Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ?

Son regard se pose sur moi et il me sourit tendrement. Moi je suis occupé à le détailler, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il porte un pantalon noir et un pull_-_over blanc, ses cheveux encore humides me donnent la furieuse envie de passer ma main dedans pour les décoiffer, parce que pour l'instant ils restent en place mais dès qu'ils sécheront, ils redeviendront hors de contrôle, mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres qui s'ornent d'un sourire et du coup je souris aussi.

Alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Finnigan lui explique que j'ai enfin gagné Weasley aux échecs… Personnellement je pense que le « enfin » était de trop, c'était logique que je gagne Weasley puisque je suis le meilleur. Harry me regarde avec fierté et je ne peux m'empêcher de toiser la belette !

_-_Je suis soufflé Draco, tu sais que personne n'y est arrivé avant toi, cela relève de l'exploit !

Je sais, je sais, je suis trop fort ! Ron marmonne à Harry que c'était juste un coup de bol et Harry se contente de rigoler. Je crois qu'il est content, il a toujours voulu battre Ron à ce jeu et le fait que son petit copain y parvienne cela doit l'enchanter. C'est un peu une sorte de victoire par procuration. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'aimerais bien sortir de cette pièce emplie de gryffondor, et comme Harry doit passer sa soirée (et sa nuit) avec moi, autant l'emmener dans un endroit moins fréquenté…Comme ma chambre par exemple. Je l'attrape par la main, dis bonne soirée à l'assemblée, rajoute à Weasley de revoir sa technique de jeu, ouvre la porte alors que Harry souhaite à son tour bonne nuit à ses amis, sa main toujours dans la mienne, je réponds à Weasley que non ce n'était pas un « putain de coup de chance », et sors enfin en compagnie de mon gryffondor préféré sans faire attention aux grognements de mauvaise foi de la belette derrière la porte.

Et une fois la porte fermée je me jette sur les lèvres de Harry, dans ce baiser je me retrouve enfin, et sa langue s'enfonce dans ma bouche me faisant gémir alors que ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise. Hummm, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée, Harry a l'air vraiment plein d'entrain ce soir.

Il va vraiment falloir que nous trouvions un endroit plus adéquat, j'ai envie de lui, encore une fois, comme toujours. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un drogué, et c'est lui ma drogue, ma dépendance, ma faiblesse et pourtant ma force aussi, surtout ma force en réalité. Je connais son corps par cœur, et je ne m'en lasse pas, c'est même le contraire, j'y suis de plus en plus dépendant, et pas seulement de son corps mais aussi de sa voix, son souffle contre le mien, ses gémissements…ses cris…Et sa façon de concevoir la vie, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son humour, sa timidité, son effronterie, tout ce qui fait de lui la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je l'aime tout simplement. Je devrais avoir peur de ce sentiment si fort, de ce sentiment qui prend trop de place dans ma vie mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'aime et j'en suis heureux.

Harry grogne un peu, en me voyant perdu dans mes pensées, alors que je devrais être occupé à l'embrasser passionnément. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse et lui propose d'aller dans ma chambre.

Harry accepte en souriant.

La vie est belle.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry ne se jette pas sur moi comme je l'imaginais, à la place il se met à parler d'échec, me disant que lui aussi un jour il arriverait à battre Weasley. J'ai un sourire indulgent, Harry a une imagination débordante quelque fois.

_-_Pourquoi souris_-_tu ainsi ? Me demande_-_t_-_il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, mon sourire n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il croit vraiment qu'il peut battre Weasley aux échecs ? Loin de moi l'idée d'imaginer que Weasley est doué à ce jeu, il a juste une chance insolente, mais Harry n'est jamais parvenu à me battre ne serait_-_ce qu'une seule fois.

_-_Harry, sois un peu réaliste, dis_-_je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire encore.

Harry prend un air outré alors que je m'approchais dans le but de détourner son attention sur autre chose que les échecs, la chose en question ressemblant étrangement à du sexe torride. Mais Harry recule l'air assez énervé.

_-_Draco Malfoy, siffle_-_t_-_il, je te défis aux échecs ! Maintenant !

C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux en plus ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, jouer aux échecs avec Harry, c'est vraiment pas marrant, il met deux heures à se décider entre chaque coup pour finalement faire un truc minable, et ce soir je n'ai pas envie de rester en face d'un plateau de jeu avec un Harry boudeur, très lent à la détente et une soudaine envie de dormir.

_-_Harry, pas ce soir, s'il te plait, je suis…

Je cherche une excuse valable à lui sortir pour ne pas le vexer d'avantage, je ne peux donc pas dire qu'il est d'une nullité déconcertante aux échecs, ni que j'ai sommeil ou mal à la tête, là cela compromettrait ma future nuit de débauche… Bref, je ne trouve rien à lui dire…

_-_Ecoute, me dit_-_il me coupant par la même occasion de mes pensées, je vois que tu n'as pas l'air très chaud pour une partie…

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mon gryffondor aurait_-_il enfin compris qu'il y a beaucoup plus intéressant à faire que de jouer aux échecs ? On dirait que oui, vu le sourire charmeur qu'il me lance.

_-_Alors je te propose de pimenter un peu l'enjeu…

Je déglutis alors que Harry s'avance lentement vers moi, il attrape ma cravate et tire un peu dessus pour obliger ma tête à s'approcher de la sienne.

_-_Draco, susurre_-_t_-_il me faisant par la même occasion frissonner, on joue aux échecs et je te prouve que je suis meilleur que toi. Chaque fois qu'on se fait prendre un pion, on enlève un vêtement, lorsqu'on met échec on donne un gage et celui qui perd, continue_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque, celui qui perd doit exaucer tous les désirs de l'autre cette nuit…

Harry finit sa phrase en me mordillant gentiment le lobe de l'oreille et comme toujours je ne peux que gémir pitoyablement. Je suis partagée entre la surprise, la méfiance et l'excitation, bien que je dois avouer que c'est l'excitation qui emporte la plus grande part. Je jetterais bien Harry tout de suite sur le lit pour réaliser quelques_-_uns uns de mes fantasmes que nous n'avons pas encore eu le loisir d'essayer mais l'idée de jouer d'abord est en elle_-_même très excitante. Je suis tout de même étonné que Harry ait pensé à ces nouvelles règles du jeu à l'instant, ce qui m'amène à me méfier, j'ai l'impression que Harry avait prévu le coup depuis un bout de temps.

Je le fixe intensément, et il s'éloigne un peu en rougissant. Il n'y a pas 30 secondes, il me proposait de jouer nos corps aux échecs et maintenant il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il est vraiment attendrissant. Je le prends tout simplement dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Il se détend un peu, et se décide enfin à m'avouer ce dont je me doutais.

_-_C'est…c'est un de mes fantasmes, balbutie_-_t_-_il contre mon cou.

_-_Je vais chercher un jeu d'échec, je lui murmure.

Harry se détache et plante encore une fois ses yeux si verts dans les miens.

_-_Non, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de…

_-_Harry, je le coupe, tu me proposes ni plus ni moins de me faire un streap_-_tease, puis de me laisser faire faire ce que je veux de toi pendant une nuit et tu crois que je vais refuser.

Le regard de Harry se durcit et brille de l'étincelle qui ne le quitte jamais durant les matchs de quidditch.

_-_Va chercher le jeu Malfoy, dit_-_il d'un ton sec, et cesse d'être si sûr de toi. Cette nuit tu vas être à moi, et ne me lance pas ce regard désabusé, je vais gagner…je vais TE gagner.

Je suis fasciné par sa détermination, et je durcis instantanément parce que c'est pour m'avoir moi qu'il est si déterminé. Je me contente de hocher la tête, qu'importe que je gagne ou que je perde, je veux que la partie se finisse très vite. Alors je me dépêche de sortir à la recherche d'un jeu d'échec, j'atterris dans ma salle commune, qui est presque vide, à part 4 élèves de troisième année qui discutent dans un coin. Puis je le vois, posé simplement sur une table, il n'attendait que moi ce jeu d'échec. Je m'approche vivement parce que l'air de rien j'ai un gryffondor chaud comme la braise qui n'attend que moi, et là je me fige car je LE reconnais.

C'est le jeu de Blaise.

La vie est injuste, je regarde partout sur les autres tables, sur les chaises, sur les fauteuils et rien, pas un seul autre jeu d'échec, il n'y a que lui. Je ne peux pas ne rien amener à Harry. Je ferais un bien piètre petit ami si je ne réalisais pas un de ses fantasmes. C'est donc par pure bonté d'âme que je me décide à prendre le jeu de Blaise. Ah, Harry ! Que ne ferais_-_je pas pour toi ! Je m'oblige à camoufler mon sourire pervers qui doit orner mon visage pour que Harry ne se doute de rien.

Lorsque je reviens dans ma chambre personnelle, il est déjà assis devant la table et ses yeux s'allument dangereusement, il me suit du regard et je sais qu'il me veut et Merlin ! J'aime ça !

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, j'installe les pions, je me force à ne surtout pas sourire mais je sais que lorsque le dernier pion sera placé, ça va commencer.

Harry a les noirs et je possède les blancs, je pose la tour blanche qui est le seul pion pas encore placé, et le silence de la pièce se brise sous les yeux ébahis de Harry.

_-_Cette fois, je vais te faire ta fête, beugle la reine de Harry en pointant du doigt ma reine.

_-_Tu crois cela, grognasse, répond ma reine, tu as perdu trois fois de suite, tu ne vaux rien !

Harry me regarde étonné, et pendant que nos reines s'insultent, je lui explique que c'est un jeu « parlant » et qu'il a été « élevé » par Blaise, ce qui fait qu'il est un peu lubrique et grossier.

Harry est de plus en plus étonné et lorsque sa reine dit à la mienne, qu'elle peut se planter son sceptre là où elle pense, mon petit brun se met à rougir furieusement.

Je me décide à débuter la partie, après tout, ce sont les blancs qui commencent.

_-_Pion en D3

Cela semble réveiller mon roi qui est nonchalamment affalé sur son trône. Il baille un peu, il ressemble plus à un prince qu'à un vieux roi barbu, il se réveille tout à fait, grimaçant au son des cris de sa femme et regarde le roi de Harry. J'avais oublié que les rois de Blaise étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Celui de Harry regardait le mien dormir sans un mot, il est tout de noir vêtu est aussi brun que le mien est blond.

_-_Pion en G7

Bien, Harry semble se remettre et le jeu peut commencer. Tout se passe assez bien malgré les cris des reines, les avis des pions sur notre technique de jeu, les fous qui draguent les reines, le roi de Harry qui fait de l'œil au mien et les cavaliers qui parlent de la pluie et du beau temps. Je bénis les dieux, car dans notre malheur nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que les tours ne soient pas douées de paroles.

Du coup, cette partie n'a rien de sexy, les pions ne font que brailler, et Harry même s'il perd n'ose plus se déshabiller depuis que ma reine a émis un sifflement admiratif lorsque sa chemise est tombée, que son roi lui a fait un clin d'œil ce qui a fait enrager le mien par la même occasion. Bref, son fantasme tourne à la catastrophe et notre soirée aussi. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête le massacre mais lorsque je propose à Harry d'arrêter, il me répond furibond, qu'il ne veut pas de ma pitié et que le jeu va continuer. Mais j'en ai marre de tout ce bruit, on refera une vraie partie une autre fois et son fantasme se déroulera parfaitement cette fois.

Je commence donc à ranger sans son accord. Lorsqu'il comprend ce que je suis en train de faire il ne dit rien, il a juste l'air déçu.

_-_Harry, je soupire, on refera ça avec un jeu décent, là ce n'est pas possible.

Harry ne dit toujours rien. Mais ma parole, il boude ?

_-_De toute façon j'aurais gagné tu sais.

Il lève brusquement la tête et me foudroie du regard.

_-_Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, que je me moque de jouer à ce jeu débile, que mon fantasme ce n'est pas cela mais c'est juste le fait qu'une nuit tu t'abandonnes entièrement à moi.

Je le fixe bouche bée, c'est pour cela qu'il a inventé cette règle du jeu, c'est pour cela qu'il était si déterminé à me gagner ?

_-_Tu aurais pu directement me le dire, au lieu de faire toute cette mise en scène.

Harry se radoucit instantanément et passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Je…je ne suis pas comme toi, murmure_-_t_-_il, je ne sais pas comment dire cela. Et puis tu ne veux peut être pas de mon fantasme, je comprendrais tu sais…

Je ne dis rien et me contente d'aller chercher mon cahier de dessin, là où mes croquis sont en noirs et blanc, se sont les derniers que j'ai réalisé et je ne les ais toujours pas montré à Harry.

Il n'y a que trois dessins et je tends le cahier à Harry.

Il ne dit rien et je l'entends juste tourner les pages, je n'ose pas vraiment le regarder comme chaque fois que je lui montre mes croquis, il croit que c'est facile pour moi de parler de mes fantasmes mais ce n'est pas le cas en vérité, car c'est lui mon fantasme, cela a tout le temps été lui. Et savoir ce qu'il en pense me rend nerveux. Je sais qu'il regarde un dessin où je suis entièrement nu, allongé et attaché par les pieds et par les mains aux montants du lit, le sexe tendu, et lui debout, nu aussi, me regardant simplement et me faisant languir. A moins qu'il ne regarde celui où il est simplement assis sur un fauteuil alors que je suis à genoux, en train de lécher son sexe. Il s'est aussi peut être arrêter sur le dernier, cette fois je suis debout et nu mais j'ai les mains attachées par des chaînes et les yeux bandés, et Harry se trouve derrière moi et me susurre quelque chose à l'oreille pendant que sa main caresse mon érection.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher, mais il est très près de moi alors qu'il me chuchote qu'il me veut. Je tremble de tous mes membres parce que je le veux aussi, je veux être à sa merci ce soir. Je suis un Malfoy mais ce soir je veux qu'il soit mon maître, moi qui me suis juré de n'en avoir aucun. Il m'ordonne de me déshabiller et c'est ce que je fais, petit à petit, je dévoile mon corps blanc, il ne dit rien et se contente de s'assoire dans mon fauteuil vert. Je suis nu devant lui et je sais alors ce que j'ai à faire. Il rougit un peu alors que je m'agenouille devant lui. Je sens son souffle se précipiter alors que je le caresse à travers son pantalon.

_-_Que veux_-_tu Harry, je demande tout en appuyant sur la bosse qui déforme son entre jambe et qui m'indique qu'il est au moins aussi excité que moi.

_-_Je…je…

Harry ne peut que balbutier mais son regard fiévreux ne quitte pas le mien.

_-_Que veux_-_tu, je répète, guide_-_moi Harry, dis moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

_-_Enlève_-_moi ce pantalon, souffle t_-_il, je suis à l'étroit et c'est de ta faute.

Je souris et m'empresse de lui obéir, j'enlève aussi son caleçon et attend sa prochaine demande, les yeux posés sur son sexe tendu juste pour moi.

_-_Embrasse_-_le, dit_-_il d'une voix rauque.

J'embrasse alors son pénis sur toute la longueur en me délectant de ses gémissements.

_-_Dr…Draco…sss'il te ppplait, ta bbbbouche…

_-_Que veux_-_tu mon amour ?

_-_Prend moi dans ta bouche…je t'en prie..

Je souris en remarquant que Harry n'agit pas vraiment comme un maître qui exige et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui le fait supplier, mais je crois que c'est cela qui est excitant, c'est le fait que n'importe lequel de nos fantasmes prend vit à sa manière, le fait que rien ne soit écrit à l'avance. Je cesse de faire languir Harry et je le prends dans ma bouche, faisant des vas et viens tantôt lents et tantôt rapides sur son sexe. Je le sens palpiter contre ma gorge et j'aime cela, j'aime chacun de nos actes amoureux et ses gémissements me font perdre la tête, ses cris me font battre le cœur un peu plus vite, et sa main qui caresse mes cheveux achève de perdre mon cœur encore un peu plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Puis Harry se cambre et vient dans un cri rauque se répandre dans ma gorge. Je me délecte de son goût et me met sur ses genoux, à califourchon en face de lui, pour attraper ses lèvres et lui ravir le peu de souffle qu'il venait de reprendre mais comme je suis bon prince je veux bien partager le mien. Je le sens petit à petit durcir contre moi alors que nous nous embrassons encore, nos torse se frottant l'un contre l'autre, le mien nu et le sien encore habillé. Je me détache de ses lèvres pour pouvoir fixer ses yeux. J'ai envie de le sentir en moi. Alors je me positionne et Harry semble comprendre puisqu'il me regarde avec stupeur, Harry a toujours peur que j'ai mal pendant nos rapports sexuels, mais ce soir je n'en peux plus, je le veux, chaque seconde d'attente me fait souffrir. Je suis incomplet sans lui, alors je descends lentement sur son sexe. Il gémit et j'ai mal mais je descends encore un peu, jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement en moi. Il ne fait plus un geste pendant que j'essaie de récupérer ma respiration et de m'habituer à sa présence. Il passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux et embrasse mon cou.

_-_Je t'aime, me murmure_-_t_-_il.

Je deviens fou lorsqu'il me dit cela, à chaque fois ça me fait le même effet, j'ai l'impression d'être le maître du monde parce que je suis aimé par Harry Potter. Je ne me rends compte que j'ai commencé à monter et à descendre sur Harry que lorsque le plaisir m'envahit au même rythme que les gémissements de mon gryffondor. Et je bouge plus vite sur lui, me laissant guidé par mon envie de lui, mon envie de jouir qui me tord les entrailles. Et je suppose que je cris aussi alors que je viens entre nos ventres et Harry ne tarde pas à jouir aussi en moi. Il m'embrasse paresseusement, me soulève un peu pour nous permettre de nous lever et il me conduit jusqu'au lit. Je m'empresse de me glisser dans les draps et Harry me rejoint rapidement et me prend dans ses bras.

_-_Draco, chuchote_-_t_-_il, est_-_ce que le roi noir et le roi blanc finissent ensemble malgré tout ce qui les sépare ?

Je souris dans le noir, je serre mon roi blanc un peu plus contre moi et lui murmure cette promesse au creux de son oreille.

_-_Oui, pour l'éternité…

Et Harry sourit à son tour.

**FIN (du chapitre)**


	6. Petite histoire de gris

**Titre : Petites histoires multicolores**

**Auteurs :** Lemoncurd et Artoung

**Disclaiming** : Pas à nous mais à J.K.Rowling.

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note :** Ces petites histoires ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains puisqu'elles comportent certains passages assez détaillés d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry et Draco.

* * *

**RAR de petite histoire en noir et blanc :**

**Warriormeuh : **Merci beaucoup, je ne sais hélas pas si cela va être possible de te filer le jeu d'échec de Draco parce que vois-tu, Blaise tient beaucoup à ce jeu et parce que il a perdu deux pièces (mais chut, c'est un secret).

**Vert emeraude** : Merci bcp, la suite c'est maintenant et tu vas voir, elle est excellente !

**Lee-Nc-Kass** : Et bien, je suis heureuse que « noir et blanc » vous ait émues et en effet cela n'a pas dut être évident à lire en étant constamment interrompues, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Love Draco Malfoy** : Salut ! Merci bcp, mais ce n'est pas « ma » fic mais « notre » fic à Lemoncurd est à moi, c'est notre petite création à nous, donc on est contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite après les histoires multicolores, on va plutôt pour l'instant bosser sur nos fics persos mais il est fort possible qu'on se refasse une coé (par contre je ne sais pas si ça sera une suite où une nouveauté).

**Griselle **: Oh, ton pseudo va tout à fait avec le titre de ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente que « noir et blanc » t'ai plu, je voulais au départ faire un chapitre comique mais bon à la fin l'histoire en a fait qu'à sa tête et c'est devenu un peu plus sérieux, mais bon, finalement ce n'est pas plus mal.

**Shetane :** Merci bcp bcp, j'espère que la suite de la fic va aussi te plaire (je ne me fais pas de soucis pour le chapitre qui vient car pour l'avoir lu, je peux te dire qu'il est extra !)

**Mily Black** : Merci vraiment, je suis contente que « noir et blanc » t'ai plu, c'est vrai que ce sont deux couleurs opposées et c'est justement ce qui me plaisait parce que Harry et Draco je les vois aussi comme deux opposés mais comme on dit les opposés s'attirent !

**Lilly.B :** Trop contente que tu aimes toujours autant. La suite est là, elle est écrite par Lemoncurd et moi je l'adore ! Sinon, dès que les dessins de Leviathoune seront finis ils seront en lien sur notre profil comme cela vous pourrez tous en profiter !

**Clôtho **: Suis contente car pour une fois je m'y prends à l'avance pour les RAR (je sais tout le monde s'en fou mais bon je suis contente quand même). Comme je te l'ai dis, ton idée de Blaise aidant Harry a gagner aux échecs est trop forte, je suis quand même trop deg de ne pas l'avoir trouvée, enfin c'est la vie. Donc si « noir et blanc » t'a plut c'est l'essentiel, j'avoue que c'est celui que j'aime le moins mais je l'aime quand même un peu, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais posté. Encore une fois ta review est extra, c'est tout poétique et ça me plait bcp, donc merci et bonne lecture.

**Lovely A :** Merci miss, je suis à chaque fois contente d'avoir des reviews de toi parce que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris donc cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris te plaise. Merci.

**Jessy :** Merci bcp, et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Crackos :** Pour les dessins de Draco je me suis bien sûr inspirée de « vert » et je trouve cela bien pratique un Draco dessinateur ( c'est encore une super idée de Lemoncurd !), bref je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, merci bcp.

**Leviathoune :** Hé hé, ben oui, l'éternité sinon rien ! mdr C'est que le petit Draco devient un petit peu romantique (rhooo si peu) mais le parallèle entre les rois et nos amoureux étaient trop tentant alors je l'ai fait ! Pour les scènes perverses va falloir attendre, j'ai essayé d'écrire un chap purement lemon mais c'était dur pour moi, j'espère que le résultat de plaira. Enfin pour l'instant c'est au tour de Lemoncurd de vous montrer son chap (que tu connais déjà, petite pistonnée !)

**Lo hana ni :** Et ben merci bcp, tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir ! bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or** : Oui, moi aussi je suis jalouse de leur amour ! C'est toujours aux mêmes que ça arrive ! c'est pas juste !

**BlackNemesis **: Merci très chère, suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'ai la flemme de chercher des paroles des inconnus ce soir donc je me contenterais de te dire que : un mauvais chasseur, il voit un truc qui bouge, ben, il tire ! Et un bon chasseur, il voit un truc qui bouge ben y tire aussi…Mais c'est un bon chasseur !

**Marine Malefoy** : Merci bcp, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, c'est Lemoncurd qui l'a écrit et il est géant !

**Oxaline :** Merci pour tout, comme d'habitude tu me vois ravis que ça te plaise ! Alors comme cela on avoue qu'on a fait exprès d'être la 69ème ! Et on en est fière ! Et ben, elle est belle la jeunesse ! Tous des dépravés j'vous dis !

**Agatha Brume :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir à lemoncurd et à moi que tu prenne la peine de nous en laisser une à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment gentil à toi. Et bien dis moi, que mettrais tu derrière gris par exemple? Enfin, voici ce que lemoncurd a mis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Petite histoire de gris (par Lemoncurd) **

**Gris d'orage, gris des yeux de Draco**.

**POV de Harry**

Ce matin, le ciel est gris, parsemé de nuages laissant à peine passer de faibles rayons de soleil. Un temps triste, maussade, mais qui me laisse totalement indifférent et ne m'empêche pas de sourire au nouveau jour.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fin des vacances de Noël qui ne m'ont jamais parues aussi longues.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui Draco revient à Poudlard et je compte bien l'accueillir comme il se doit !

Dès l'aube je me suis douché, ai essayé de donner un semblant d'allure à mes cheveux, changé trois fois de tenue, vérifié que le pendentif qu'il m'a envoyé en cadeau était bien en évidence autour de mon cou, inspecté mon visage, essayé de prendre mon petit déjeuner sans pour autant que mon estomac, tordu par l'attente, ne se décide à avaler quelque chose, fait les cents pas devant la porte du château, puis sur le chemin menant à la gare, puis sur le quai, scrutant désespérément dès sept heures du matin un train qui n'arriverait qu'une bonne heure plus tard…

Mais peu importe, bientôt il sera là !

A la même vitesse que ma patience s'use de devoir encore attendre, les nuages au dessus de moi s'alourdissent.

Enfin, le train apparaît, mettant un temps incroyablement long à stopper sa course avant que la première des portes ne s'ouvre pour laisser sortir le premier passager.

Et ce premier voyageur posant un pied sur le quai, c'est Draco, apparemment aussi impatient que moi .

Je me précipite vers lui pendant qu'il se retient d'en faire autant (son orgueil est parfois franchement agaçant !) en me fixant avec un sourire rayonnant.

Quand je lui saute enfin dessus il est heureux que Goyle soit descendu à son tour derrière Draco pour amortir le choc sinon je crois que nous nous serions retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air ! S'il a réussi à rester sur place en me voyant courir vers lui, une fois le choc de la collision passé, il se jette tel un affamé sur mes lèvres.

Merlin qu'il m'a manqué ! Comment ai-je pu survivre sans ses lèvres, un peu gercées actuellement, qui dévorent les miennes sans retenue ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré notre baiser mais quand je rouvre les yeux pour mieux l'admirer je vois, derrière l'épaule de mon amour, Pansy Parkinson qui me dévisage d'un air dégoûté. Apparemment pas remise de sa défaite…

Nous rejoignons le château ensemble, mon bras entourant sa taille et sa main posée sur …mes fesses, une fois de plus. Demain, les cours reprendront mais aujourd'hui, il est tout à moi !

Enfin… C'est ce que je pensais, mais à peine rentrés ses amis le retiennent un temps dans la salle commune après qu'il ait déposé ses bagages dans sa chambre, puis c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui le convoque pour une réunion avec les autres préfets avant la rentrée…

Ce n'est que vers midi, alors que le ciel est d'un gris de plus en plus dense et que l'ambiance électrique annonce un prochain orage que je peux enfin profiter de sa présence. Je me suis assis à la place de Blaise qui a rejoint la table des Serdaigles pour roucouler avec Luna.

Et je le vois arriver, le visage fermé, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je me colle à lui, posant ma main sur sa cuisse à peine s'est il assis et m'interroge sérieusement sur ce que le directeur a bien pou lui dire : depuis qu'il est revenu de son bureau je le sens vraiment tendu, et pas de la manière dont je le souhaiterais. Espérons que j'arriverais à lui arracher un sourire…

Un premier grondement se fait entendre à l'extérieur alors que tout en dégustant mon poulet je rapproche ma main de son entrejambe, l'air de rien (deux semaines, c'est long !) : Draco se met à sursauter, puis me fixe avec colère. Quoi ! D'habitude il n'a rien contre ma main jouant dessous la table ! Monsieur-j'ai-la-main-balladeuse ne va quand même pas jouer les effarouchés !

Je laisse ma main en place sans plus la bouger et recommence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Draco est étonnement silencieux. En revenant vers lui, mon regard remarque ses mâchoires crispées. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas mais il me répond un peu sèchement que tout va bien. J'essaie de le faire parler de ses vacances, même si j'en sais déjà tout par les lettres que nous avons échangé tous les jours mais il s'enferme dans un mutisme buté. A tel point que, vexé, je retire ma main qui reste à présent sagement posée sur mes genoux. Je suis déçu de son attitude, j'espérais franchement mieux.

Dehors, la pluie commence à tomber drue et le ciel est presque noir.

A la table des gryffondors, un cri effrayé retentit : Ron a trouvé dans son assiette le dernier gadget inventé par ses frères à l'entreprise florissante : une araignée déshydratée. Il suffit de la plonger dans un liquide et elle enfle autant qu'il y a d'eau avant d'exploser quelques minutes après, éclaboussant tout par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas qui a eu la cruauté de jeter cela dans son assiette, d'autant plus qu'elle contenait une soupe : une tarentule de la taille d'un cognard remplit la totalité de l'assiette et Ron s'enfuit.

A ma grande surprise, Draco se met à se moquer de lui, me regardant avec défi. Il sait que j'ai horreur qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis et que Ron ne peut rien contre son arachnophobie, même après avoir combattu la famille d'Aragog au complet !

C'est parce qu'il l'a encore battu aux échecs qu'il lui en veut ?

A quoi joue t il ?

Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas il a réussi son coup : je quitte la salle, dégoûté par sa conduite. Avant de partir pour de bon je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers lui et le vois se lever à son tour avec hâte, plantant là Parkinson qui essayait de le retenir et dont il se dégage avec agacement. Surpris par son attitude, lui qui de coutume a une patience d'ange avec elle, je me cache derrière une colonne et le regarde sortir dignement jusqu'à ce que, persuadé d'être enfin hors de portée des regards, il ne parte en trombe en direction de sa chambre.

Je ne comprend rien…

Pourquoi cherche t il délibérément à se retrouver seul ?

Si notre séparation provisoire lui a fait penser que je ne lui étais pas aussi indispensable qu'il ne le pensait alors pourquoi s'est il empressé de sortir du train puis m'a embrassé avec autant de fougue ?

Aurait il quelque chose à me cacher ?

J'ai beau faire de toutes les suppositions que peut imaginer mon cerveau, aucune ne me paraît vraisemblable.

Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Et tout de suite. J'ai bien compris maintenant que plus on attend et plus la situation s'envenime.

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et m'interroge : est ce que je frappe ou je rentre sans prévenir ?

La première option est la plus correcte mais je sais que je n'accepterais pas pour valable une réponse négative ou un silence. Par conséquent, alors que le ciel est traversé par un premier éclair aveuglant et que retentit la première déflagration, je prononce doucement le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvre.

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, et dans le flash de tonnerre que ne parvient pas tout à fait à masquer les volets fermés, je vois au milieu du lit aux baldaquins entrouverts une forme ronde sous les draps. Etonné, je me rapproche et malgré le bruit de la pluie qui martèle les volets j'entend un son faible, une litanie continue : « jenevaispasmourrir jenevaispasmourrir jenevaispasmourrir… »

Tout s'éclaire : la réaction de Draco quand il a tout fait pour me faire fuir, son sursaut qui n'était pas du à ma main sur sa cuisse mais aux grondements annonçant l'orage, ses moqueries acerbes devant un Ron en proie, comme lui maintenant, à une peur contre laquelle il ne peut rien…

Quand un nouvel éclair zèbre le ciel, je vois distinctement le corps recroquevillé trembler et je n'ai qu'une envie : rassurer celui que j'aime et lui faire oublier sa peur.

Alors je dis doucement « je suis là » pour annoncer ma présence et la forme sous les draps se fige avant de répondre un : « vas t'en ! » qui se veut menaçant mais qui ressemble plus à la voix d'un enfant effrayé.

Ce ton dément ce que dit la voix alors je prend le risque, je suis un gryffondor après tout, si j'ai pu affronter Voldemort je peux bien risquer l'ire d'un Malfoy…

Je vais à la tête du lit, retire mes chaussures, saisis le draps et me glisse dessous pour rejoindre mon cher Draco blotti au centre. Il s'est mis en boule, cherchant malgré son corps longiligne à se rétrécir, espérant probablement disparaître, et le sentir ainsi terrifié alors que je le sais si audacieux réveille en moi de vieux désirs de protection. Assis à côté de lui, ma tête forme sous les draps le sommet d'une tente improvisée.

Il fait bon ici, c'est sombre et chaleureux, j'hume son odeur, écoute nos respirations qui se répondent… J'avance ma main à tâtons pour caresser son dos.

Il ne dit rien mais je le sens encore trembler sous mes doigts. Cette fois ce n'est pas de désir et je me sens dérouté.

Je sors ma baguette et prononce un « _dolce lumos_ » pour qu'elle dégage une faible lumière.

Il se tourne aussitôt pour que je ne vois pas son visage.

Je me sens un peu blessé qu'il m'aie caché sa peur, je croyais que nous devions nous les dire, qu'il voulait partager le pire et le meilleur comme il me l'avait fait comprendre le jour des roses… Mais je demande peut être trop.

Laissant ma baguette sur le matelas, je recouvre son corps ramassé du mien sans pour autant m'appuyer sur lui et lui dis, la tête sur ses jambes repliées, que je suis là, que chacun a ses peurs incontrôlables et qu'il n'a pas à en rougir. Il pousse un petit rire ironique, sursaute en entendant l'éclair suivant puis dit :

Si tout le monde est aussi lamentable que moi à cette heure, dis moi, de quoi as tu peur sans raison, toi ?

Et bien il n'y a pas si longtemps je me souviens d'avoir eu peur ne serait ce que de te regarder, que tu lises mon amour pour toi dans mon regard, jusqu'au jour où tu m'as forcé à faire face à cela. J'étais aussi mort de trouille la première fois que je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit et pourtant tu m'a rassuré et t'es montré patient. J'ai tremblé de peur de te perdre mais là aussi tu étais là pour moi, alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

« Parce que j'ai honte… Mais je suis content que tu sois là. »dit il en se tournant enfin vers moi sans pour autant cesser de se tasser sur lui-même puis il me fixe.

Je lis dans son regard sa peur mélangée à l'espoir immense qu'il a en moi. Je m'allonge et me colle contre lui ; ses genoux sont repliés sur mon torse. J'avance une main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Il ferme un instant ses yeux sous ma caresse et je me rapproche encore de lui pour l'embrasser.

Dans la pénombre de notre cachette mes lèvres trouvent les siennes, les enlacent avec lenteur, s'en éloignant pour mieux les reprendre tout en caressant son mollet qui s'étend le long de mon ventre. Ses mains qui jusque là se serraient contre lui se détachent insensiblement pour venir se poser sur mes épaules. Il me répond presque timidement en retenant mes lèvres quand elles se détachent une fois de plus des siennes et son cou se détend pour mieux s'en rapprocher. Ma main en profite pour serpenter sous sa nuque puis laisser glisser mes doigts sous le col de sa chemise pendant que le bruit de nos bouches emplit le peu d'espace qui nous entoure. Il cajole mes épaules et je le sens se détendre peu à peu malgré la tempête qui semble gagner en violence au dehors.

Je me sens bien ici dans cet abri étroit… Je me rappelle quand enfant je m'éveillais de cauchemars et ne trouvais rien autour de moi pour me soutenir. Alors, dans le silence lugubre de la maison, pour me sentir moins étouffé par la petitesse du placard poussiéreux dans lequel je dormais, je m'imaginais un ami qui restait avec moi, qui n'avait pas de dégoût à serrer dans ses bras mon corps malingre de gamin mal nourri, qui me racontait des histoires d'un pays emplit de magie dans lequel j'avais ma place.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui devenu cet homme que mon ami imaginaire décrivait, dans les bras bien réels de celui que j'aime, dont la tendresse est palpable et dont l'amour pour moi n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Et c'est bien mieux que tout ce que mon pauvre cerveau a jamais pu inventer.

Les jambes de Draco glissent lentement le long de mon corps pendant que ma main délaisse ses cheveux pour redessiner les courbes de sa joue, caressant du pouce la commissure de ses lèvres. J'ouvre un instant mes paupières lourdes de désir pour distinguer le visage de Draco tendu vers moi, sa peau blanche, presque translucide sous mes doigts mats, ses yeux clos, son front lisse qui témoigne que toute crainte l'a quitté, ignorant superbement la déflagration pourtant tonitruante qui vient de retentir, et quand son corps enfin décontracté vient se coller au mien, ma langue va d'elle même quémander le passage puis se faufiler dans sa bouche accueillante.

Elle rencontre sa compagne, elles commencent à se frôler de la pointe, se taquinant délicieusement ; j'en ai des frissons le long de mon échine et Draco me saisit un peu brusquement par la taille pour mieux nous rapprocher. Je me sens fondre dans ses bras et dans sa bouche pendant que son cœur bat contre ma cage thoracique et que le mien cogne si fort qu'il semble vouloir en sortir pour le rejoindre.

Quand il rejette la tête en arrière à la recherche d'un peu d'air, je dévore son cou de baisers impatients, défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour mieux l'atteindre pendant que mes doigts qui jouaient sur sa nuque profitent du passage pour descendre dans le creux de son dos.

Mon bras droit, lui, préfère enserrer sa taille pour mieux nous unir. Le sentir s'étirer contre moi et s'abandonner à mes geste m'enivre, c'est à la fois tellement doux et puissamment excitant. Il pousse un premier gémissement en avançant son bassin vers moi en même temps que je sens la couverture glisser sur le draps et tomber au sol suite à nos mouvements. Les mains de Draco s'insinuent sous mon jean pour retrouver leur place de prédilection.

Au dehors, les éléments se déchaînent. J'entend un craquement tout proche et l'éclair suivant me montre dans un flash de lumière le visage détendu de mon ange, entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il ressent et cette vision est si affolante que je me sens durcir de plus belle.

La lumière était si vive que le craquement entendu ne peut être qu'un volet emporté par la tourmente, mais je ne pense plus qu'à ma tourmente personnelle : Draco qui persiste à taquiner mon postérieur, ses mains toujours plongées sous mon boxer et mon pantalon dans lequel je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit.

Mon bassin se frotte langoureusement contre son entrejambe, ma main passe sous sa chemise pour sentir la douceur de sa peau et s 'enfouir dans la légère toison qui recouvre son torse.

Le château est toujours aussi mal chauffé en ce mois de janvier et pourtant j'étouffe presque de chaleur. Une de mes mains descend le long de son ventre et pendant qu'elle bataille avec la fermeture de son pantalon (franchement, le port du kilt devrait être obligatoire : on est en Ecosse bon sang !) Draco me tend une langue mutine que je m'empresse de sucer en gémissant longuement. Sa langue se raidit pour mieux que je la prenne en bouche, me faisant mimer les gestes d'une caresse encore plus intime…

Les mains de mon amour quittent leur place favorite pour s'en prendre à leur tour à mon pantalon, m'en libérant rapidement et je pousse un long soupir de soulagement.

Nous arrachons presque ce qui nous reste de sous vêtements et je roule sur lui pour recommencer à me peloter contre lui.

Nos deux érections enfin à nu se touchent, envoyant des ondes de plaisir le long de mon échine pendant que les mains de Draco remontent ma colonne vertébrale sous mon tee shirt.

Mes coudes plantés de chaque côté de sa tête et mes genoux pliés me retiennent de l'écraser sous mon poids.

Il rompt notre baiser et s'étire encore, comme s'il voulait avoir davantage de peau à coller à la mienne. Il finit de déboutonner sa chemise et hausse mon tee shirt. Je gémis encore quand il soulève son bassin pour mieux caresser mon sexe du sien puis agrippe mes hanches pour guider nos mouvements.

Un nouvel éclair retentit, nous permettant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre la même ivresse, le même abandon.

Il m'a tellement manqué !

Pas juste pour la jouissance qu'il me donne mais pour ce regard posé sur moi qui ne cache rien de son émoi, pour cette présence qui me réconforte et me fait sentir vivant.

Le pendentif qu'il m'a offert danse sur son torse au rythme de nos mouvements.

Il se tortille sous moi, ondulant sensuellement et je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas déjà explosé tant mon corps est saturé de plaisir.

Draco accentue la cadence en faisant bouger ses hanches, je sens sa verge vibrer contre la mienne, cette peau si lisse qui se frotte encore et encore sur mon membre gorgé de sang. L'air est lourd de l'odeur de nos sexes.

Il ferme les yeux et murmure presque imperceptiblement « je vais mourir, je vais mourir… » mais si cette idée était une peur il y a quelques minutes il est évident qu'elle l'enchante à présent. Moi aussi je sens que je vais mourir de plaisir.

Il avance une main entre nos jambes et frôle ma verge du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle continue à aller et venir contre son ventre. Il caresse mes bourses pleines pendant qu'il se frotte à mon aine, balbutiant des propos incohérents.

Il tremble et se retient, je le vois bien : il veut venir en même temps que moi et lorsque son index se met à dessiner par affleurements des lignes entre mes testicules et mon intimité c'en est trop et je me laisse submerger par la jouissance, le sentant se répandre dans le creux de mon corps.

Puis je retombe lourdement à ses côtés, tirant ainsi sur le drap qui s'entortille sur nos deux corps et par la même nos têtes émergent enfin de sous l'étoffe.

Il me regarde en souriant et je me perds dans ses prunelles, dans ces yeux clairs qui ne regardent que moi.. Une fois de plus je me noie dans ce gris moiré, prenant le temps d'aller au delà du regard, d'observer dans ses iris le moindre détail : ces plis réguliers rayonnant autour de la pupille, ces tâches plus sombres par endroit, aux formes étranges, ces minuscules paillettes argentées qui l'éclairent…

Un grondement lointain de tonnerre me sort de ma contemplation : en l'entendant, Draco a sauté à mon cou, de nouveau apeuré. Puis, en prenant conscience que tout danger est écarté il s'éloigne, apparemment contrarié de sa réaction qu'il doit juger lâche et puérile mais que je trouve adorable.

Il n'ose plus me regarder, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la vue de sa fenêtre puis réalise ce qu'il voit et, sous le choc, me demande de regarder dans la même direction que lui .

La fenêtre laisse entrer la lumière d'un ciel dont les nuages s'éloignent, laissant de longs rais de soleil descendre sur le sol détrempé. Ce sont les deux volets qui, arrachés de leur gonds par l'orage, nous permettent de voir aussi le saule cogneur un peu plus loin, témoin supplémentaire de la violence des élément il y a peu : sous l'action du vent les branches du saule ont dû se heurter les unes aux autres, et elles se sont rendues leurs coups tant et si bien que sur l'arbre ne subsiste plus que des moignons de frondaisons qui remuent encore rageusement.

Des débris jonchent le sol. Et leur vue me fait presque frémir de peur rétroactive. Draco, assis derrière moi, regarde ce spectacle désolant en me prenant dans ses bras et je laisse un peu aller mon dos contre son torse.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais mort de peur » dit doucement Draco.

Je ne sais que répondre et cesse de regarder au dehors pour me tourner vers lui et l'embrasser.

Je suis bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité.

Une sécurité qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être protégé physiquement, avec la force ou la faiblesse. Je me sens à l'abri de l'indifférence et de la haine.

Parce qu'il m'aime.

Et je me love contre lui.

Et je suis heureux.

Par seulement à cause de ce baiser ou parce que j'ai réussi à le distraire de sa peur ; pas seulement parce qu'il m'a manqué 15 jours durant… Mais surtout parce que c'est lui et que depuis tout ce temps que nous sommes ensemble je ne suis toujours pas revenu du fait qu'il m'ait choisi moi, le gamin du placard, puis celui dont on parle trop.

Moi plutôt qu'un autre.

Il n'y a qu'une chose à mes yeux qui pourrait justifier ce choix étrange : je suis sûr que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer aussi fort, aussi tendrement, avec autant de passion que moi.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu, perso je l'adore, Lemoncurd est trop douée ! Alors on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre avec une couleur qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas laisser de côté.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

Biz,

Artoung


	7. Petite histoire de jaunes

* * *

Un remerciement spécial à Leviathoune qui m'a fait l'honneur d'illustrer gris ! Voici le lien vers son dessin :

http/jashugun.free.fr/blog/mai05/GrisNoirBlanc.jpg

Réponses aux reviews de gris par Lemoncurd :

Clotho : Voilà qui est interessant, quelqu'un qui a réellement peur des orages ! Ce n'est pas mon cas, moi je les adore, j'adore entendre tout craquer autour de moi alors que je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit ou, parfois, dehors à recevoir la flotte sur la tête s'il fait chaud ! Je pense aussi qu'en ce genre de circonstance un câlin tendre doit être largement suffisant mais comme le pari de cette série est de faire un lime ou un lemon à chaque chapitre, Drago ne pouvait pas y couper ! Qui s'en plaindrait !

Vif d'Or : Mais de rien Vif, dont le nom a une importance particulière pour le dernier chapitre de cette série ;-)

Lem Black : Merci pour toutes tes reviews si enthousiastes, ça fait plaisir ! On est bonnes ! Ah bon ! Où trouve t on nos idées ? Dans nos cerveaux quelque peu dégénérés !

Shetane ; trop douée !Merci ! qunt à continuer, la série est bientôt finie….

SamaraXX : on adore arriver à faire sourire à distance, je suis très flattée de ta review

Lora : j'ai particulièrement apprécié ta review, elle prouve qu'Artoung et moi avons atteint notre but : faire une série de lemons sans que cela ressemble à un pwp géant !

SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : le rouge aux joues? On se demande bien pourquoi! Bisous aussi !

TheoryofChaos : merci pour tes commentaires, ta review energique, ça donne vraiment envie de poster

Leviathoune : oui, tu fais partie des privilégiées ! Et j'espère bien mettre ton dessin devant les rar !

Diloui : Vas tu pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois ? La question serait plutôt vas tu survivre à la fin de cette histoire ! j'exagère mais sache que ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la série.. Merci pour ton anthousiasme.

Lily B, Ninou, vert emeraude , serpentis draco, Lovely A, Jessy, Lo hana mi: merci !

Crakos : Merci de tes compliments et oui, la suite c bien jaune !

Artoung : Merci, j'avais envie de faire un truc chaud et tendre à la fois, apparemment j'ai réussi !

Griselle : vert ça a déjà été fait ! On essaie, après avoir parlé de leurs peurs sérieuses, de finir en plus léger en effet donc à te lire on est sur la bonne voix !

Mione90 : on dira rien à tes parents, c'est à toi de prendre tes responsabilités ! Et la perversion est à mes yeux à cent lieux de ce genre de lecture. Merci !

Tatunette : merci et n'aie pas peur, c'est pas jaune cocu, on oserait jamais, ce serait trop attroce

Agatha Brume : si l'araignée déshydratée t'as fait rire tant mieux mais ce pauvre Ron a dû en baver ! Avoir peur de l'orage n'est pas débile, personnellement j'aimerais presque avoir cette peur si ça attire les Harry !

Note des auteurs :

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette série, le dernier écrit par Artoung qui n'a pas d'internet pendant un mois la pauvre donc je lui lirais probablement vos reviews au téléphone. Le dernier, qui à cette heure n'est pas encore fini d'être écrit (d'où je ne vous garantie pas que vous l'aurez dès la semaine prochaine) sera petite histoire d'ors. Voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui, selon moi, est le texte le plus torride qu'Artoung aie jamais écrit :

Titre : petites histoires multicolores.

Auteur : Lemoncurd et Artoung

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaiming : Pas à nous mais à J.K.Rowling

Rating : M

Note : Attention, attention, braves gens, cette fic est classée M et traite essentiellement d'une relation homosexuelle, donc il est conseillé à ceux que cela dérange de quitter cette page.

Petite histoire de jaunes

(parchemin jauni, glace au citron jaune et citron jaune tout court, au choix braves gens !)

**POV de Draco** (par Artoung)

Je relis une dernière fois mes cours dans ma chambre. Il est déjà 22 heures et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Harry viendra sûrement d'ici une heure, là il doit réviser avec Granger un cours de Sortilège avancé, matière que je n'ai pas prise. J'ai préféré le laisser travailler tranquillement de toute façon, lorsqu'il viendra tout à l'heure il sera tout à moi.

Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, à peine le matin et entre midi et deux mais juste de vue puisque nous n'étions pas à la même table, et puis la nuit dernière il n'est pas resté, Ron et lui ont eu une discussion qui a duré très longtemps. Je crois qu'ils se sont retrouvés cette nuit en tant que meilleurs potes. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, depuis que Harry est avec moi et que Weasley sort avec Granger, je sais que l'amitié de Ron manque à Harry.

Il m'a raconté leurs aventures : je suis partagé entre la jalousie de ne pas avoir vécu ses choses là avec Harry et le respect pour la belette et Granger qui donnent une autre dimension au mot amitié. Je suis content que mon petit gryffondor ait eu ses deux personnes pour le soutenir. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais faire de Weasley mon meilleur ami (manquerait plus que ce piètre joueur d'échec remplace Blaise dans mon petit cœur de serpentard), juste que je vais essayer d'être moins antipathique avec lui et sa copine, après tout puisque je compte bien ne pas lâcher Harry de si tôt, je sens que je vais devoir me les coltiner alors autant m'y habituer rapidement.

Le cours de mes pensées est interrompu par un bruit à ma porte. Je me lève rapidement me demandant pourquoi Harry n'entre tout simplement pas comme il le fait à chaque fois. J'ouvre la porte mais à la place de voir mon petit copain, je vois une chouette blanche qui me regarde en clignant des yeux, soudainement éblouie par la lumière venant de ma chambre je pense.

Après quelques secondes je reconnais la chouette de Harry, et je m'aperçois qu'elle a un parchemin jauni attaché à sa patte. Je me baisse pour le lui prendre et lui demande si elle veut entrer (j'espère qu'elle va refuser, les oiseaux ça puent !), la chouette se contente de reprendre son envol et de partir dans le couloir sombre avec un hululement qui n'a rien de discret ! Enfin, je suppose que Harry ne l'a pas élevé de façon à ce qu'elle soit discrète (c'est pourtant très pratique), mais bon, Harry aussi n'est pas très silencieux, mais allez savoir pourquoi j'adore entendre ses cris à lui…dans certaines circonstances.

Je referme la porte avec mon parchemin en main, et je m'assois sur mon lit dans le but de le lire. Je me demande pourquoi Harry m'envoie un mot, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Finalement je m'empresse de dérouler le vieux parchemin jaune, et je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas un petit mot qu'il m'a écrit mais une lettre…une vraie lettre.

Nous nous sommes déjà écrit pendant les vacances de Noël mais c'est parce que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre. C'est la première fois qu'il m'écrit une lettre d'amour (car le titre ne laisse aucun doute à ce sujet), comme cela, sans que l'occasion s'y prête et je suis bêtement ému et mes mains tremblent alors que je commence ma lecture.

_Mon amour,_

_Cette lettre va sûrement t'étonner, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de t'écrire, ni dans les tiennes d'ailleurs. Mais je t'écris alors que l'horloge indique 15h12 et que tu es en cours, loin de moi._

Je lui manque donc tant que cela à mon petit gryffi ? J'en suis heureux car lui aussi me manque. Cette dépendance ne me fait même plus peur, elle est juste là, elle fait juste partie de moi. Je m'empresse de poursuivre ma lecture, ayant hâte de savoir ce que Harry avait tant envie de me dire pour que cela ne puisse attendre ce soir.

_Je voulais t'écrire une lettre pour que tu saches combien je t'aime et combien tu comptes pour moi, je t'aurais écrit des mots d'amour encore et encore mais ceux là je préfère te les dire de vive voix._

_En fait, pendant que je t'écris, seul sur mon lit, j'ai une envie impérieuse qui me tenaille les entrailles._

_J'ai envie de toi Draco._

Ok…

Ok…Est-ce normal que cette simple phrase mais écrite par lui me rende si heureux ? Et il était dans son lit lorsqu'il m'écrivait ? Je l'imagine facilement sur son lit rouge, adossé au mur, en tailleur, le parchemin sur un livre servant d'appui, et le tout sur ses jambes et avec son air concentré qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il prend des notes en cours, tandis que sa plume glisse sur son parchemin. Et peut être que son autre main s'égare ou se trace un chemin vers la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, vers son érection qui lui fait écrire qu'il a envie de moi.

_Alors comme tu n'es pas là pour m'aider à satisfaire cette envie_ (crois-moi Harry ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque)_, mon imagination vagabonde et une image me revient à l'esprit._

_Draco, pardonne ma franchise, mais tu es bandant lorsque tu manges une glace._

Harry vient de me dire qu'il me trouvait « bandant »…Wahou ! Bien sûr que je lui pardonne sa franchise. Je me calle plus confortablement sur mon lit et poursuis ma lecture.

_Et ce midi alors que tu « suçais » ta glace au citron, j'ai senti mon pantalon se tendre, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour remplacer cette glace, pour sentir ta langue et tes lèvres sur moi._

Par Merlin ! Il va réussir à m'exciter juste avec sa lettre…

_Humm, Draco si tu savais comme tu me manques, comme je me sens seul sur ce lit alors que tu es en cours. Tu m'as fait souffrir ce midi, sans le savoir certes, mais le fait est que j'ai envie de me venger._

Se venger ? Il ne se venge peut être pas assez en me disant qu'il bande alors que je ne suis pas là pour en profiter?

_J'ai envie de te rendre dur par cette simple lettre, j'ai envie que tu te mordes les lèvres en lisant mes mots, j'ai envie que tu bandes aussi et que tu te caresses de désespoir car je ne serais pas là pour assouvir ton envie…pas encore._

Ce type aurait dût aller à serpentard, j'en ai la certitude ! Je me sens déjà durcir et j'ai soudainement chaud, presque sans m'en apercevoir, je déboutonne le haut de ma chemise, mes yeux ne quittant pas l'écriture claire de Harry.

_Lorsque je te verrai ce soir, tu seras à moi Draco. Tu le sais maintenant, n'est ce pas ? _

Je n'attends que cela…

_J'arriverais avec un pot de glace au citron puisque tu sembles tant l'aimer. Tu me regarderas avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, tu auras envie de moi. Tu voudras ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je t'ordonnerais de te taire. Cette nuit je ne veux pas que tu parles, tu gémiras, supplieras, crieras, ça c'est une certitude, mais je t'interdis de parler._

Merlin ! Voilà que ma respiration s'accélère et mon érection s'accentue. Maudit gryffondor !

_Je te jetterais un sort que j'ai appris hier et tu te retrouveras nu._

_J'aurais un sourire puisque tu seras déjà dur. J'aime te voir si excité pour moi…_

Mais bien sûr que je suis excité, et tu n'es pas là !

_Je me délecterais de ton corps juste avec mes yeux. Tu as un corps magnifique Draco, il me rend fou de désir. C'est pour cela que ma voix sera un peu rauque lorsque je te demanderais de t'allonger sur ton lit._

Harry…

_Tu le feras et à peine allongé, je te jetterais un nouveau sort. Tu seras attaché par des liens de soie aux montants de ton lit. Tu seras pieds et poings liés et cette fois tu voudras protester, mais je commencerais à me déshabiller alors tu ne diras rien.J'ai remarqué, tu sais, que tu étais étrangement silencieux lorsque je me mettais nu. J'ai remarqué aussi la teinte métallique que prend tes yeux lorsque que mon corps se dévoile à toi._

C'est parce que ton corps m'hypnotise…

C'est parce que tu es magnifique Harry…

C'est parce que tu me rends fou…

_Nous serons nus tous les deux à présent, toi sur ton lit et à ma merci, et moi debout. Cela me rappelle ton dessin Draco, et j'adore ce dessin _(moi aussi)_. Ton sexe sera tendu au moins autant que le mien mais tu ne diras rien. _

_Je sais que tu veux garder le contrôle, mais je vais te le faire perdre mon cœur._

Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

_J'ouvrirais alors le pot de glace, et je mettrais mon doigt dedans, pour en ressortir un morceau._

_Humm, tu as raison, cette glace est excellente…je saurais que tes yeux ne lâcheront pas mon doigt et ma langue alors que je le lécherais lentement pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de ce liquide glacé et sucré._

La vision d'un Harry nu, léchant un de ses doigts poisseux de sorbet comme s'il s'agissait de mon sexe, m'envahit et j'entends avec horreur un gémissement sortir de ma gorge alors que mon érection devient douloureuse maintenant.

_Tu sais Draco, je me demande quel goût aura cette glace sur toi. Tu tireras sur tes liens alors que je m'approcherais de toi, mais tu ne parviendras pas à te libérer. Et puis tu ne le veux pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?_

Non…

Continues…

_Je remettrais deux doigts dans le pot et j'en sortirais une couche assez conséquente de glace au citron. Je me demande quel effet cela fait d'avoir de la glace sur un téton…_

Humm Harry…

_D'après le gémissement que tu pousseras, je pense que tu trouveras cela froid et excitant si j'en crois le durcissement de ta pointe rose, je m'empresserais de couvrir de glace ton deuxième tétons, car Draco, je meurs de faim. Et ma langue brûlante ira se délecter de ce sorbet étalé sur toi. Et tu te cambreras en criant alors je sucerais avec application tes deux pointes douloureuses, longuement, avec délectation…_

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une de mes mains est sur mon torse et que mes doigts titillent les même pointes roses que le Harry de la lettre.

Merlin.Je.Suis.En.Train.De.Me.Caresser

Comment de simples mots peuvent-ils me faire cet effet ?

_La glace sur toi a un goût extra…j'en veux encore…_

J'ai envie de lui…

_Je me lècherais brièvement les lèvres avant de te voler le premier baiser de la soirée, je veux que toi aussi tu goûtes au citron. Ta langue se battra furieusement avec la mienne alors que ma main aura replongé dans le pot. Et tu pousseras un gémissement que j'étoufferais de ma bouche lorsque j'étalerais la glace sur ton ventre brûlant._

Je le veux maintenant !

_Je lâcherais enfin tes lèvres et tes yeux me supplieront d'arrêter cette torture_(Oui, arrête cela et viens me rejoindre !)_, mais ta voix ne parlera pas alors je te caresserais doucement les cheveux en te susurrant à l'oreille que ce n'était que le début._

Juste le début ! Mais je suis déjà excité à un point inimaginable ! Tellement excité que je dois ouvrir mon pantalon pour me sentir moins douloureusement comprimé.

_La glace sur ton ventre commencera déjà à fondre ( tu es donc déjà si chaud que cela ?)_(Oui je suis chaud, j'ai chaud…_), et je la regarderais hypnotisé se transformer en liquide jaune et couler doucement, pour se nicher dans le creux que forme ton nombril et encore un peu plus bas, jusqu'à se perdre dans la barrière de tes poils pubiens. Le gémissement que tu pousseras en sentant ce liquide froid couler finira de m'achever._

Ma main glisse le long de mon ventre et je continue à lire, incapable de m'arrêter.

_Et Draco, j'embrasserais ton ventre, m'attardant partout où il y a de la glace et descendant encore, jusqu'à ton nombril, où ma langue fera des allées venues pour laper toute cette glace fondue._

Je soupire de bien être alors que ma main a trouvé mon sexe. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me donner du plaisir en solitaire, en temps normal je trouve cela indigne de moi, ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et réagir comme un ado en manque m'a toujours répugné. Mais là…en lisant ses mots…je ne peux faire autrement…Merlin ! Je le veux tellement !

_Tu te cambreras encore et tu gémiras mon prénom, tu trembleras un peu mais ma langue n'en aura jamais assez de ce goût de citron mélangé à celui de ta peau. Puis lorsque ton nombril sera propre j'irais à la recherche des dernières gouttes de glace. Tu sais, celles qui se sont glissées plus bas. Et cette fois alors que ma langue fouillera si près de ton sexe, tu pousseras un cri de désespoir, pourtant je n'irais pas plus bas, car aucune glace au citron n'est allée là bas…pas encore du moins._

Ma main qui avait commencé un va et vient bienvenu sur mon sexe, s'arrête à ces mots. Elle attend que Harry le touche pour continuer…et j'en gémis de frustration.

_Je remonterais le long de ton corps pour embrasser ton cou alors que tes hanches bougeront frénétiquement à la recherche d'un assouvissement que je ne suis pas encore près à te donner. Je m'éloignerais de toi, pour regarder mon œuvre. Ta respiration sera haletante, tes joues rouges et la sueur commencera à prendre forme sur ton corps, mais le plus excitant ce sera tes yeux, gis foncés, tellement foncés qu'ils pourraient presque passer pour noir. Ils seront mi-clos et seront fixés sur mon visage, avant de descendre sur mon torse et de s'arrêter sur mon sexe tendu alors que tu te mordras les lèvres pour éviter de gémir encore. Et ton corps si blanc tremblera lorsque je porterais encore une fois la main dans le pot de glace, mes yeux fixés sur ce sexe tendu et frémissant. _

Vas-y Harry, je t'en supplie…Je tremble de désir dans mon lit, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps encore.

_Tu hurleras cette fois alors que le sorbet glacé se posera sur ton sexe et tu seras tellement cambré que seuls tes épaules, ta tête et tes chevilles toucheront le lit. Tu me supplieras de faire quelque chose et des larmes de frustration perleront au coin de tes yeux._

Je ne peux plus attendre et ma main commence à me caresser comme je voudrais que tu le fasses.

_Alors je me pencherais mais mes yeux ne quitteront pas les tiens. Je commencerais par te débarrasser de la glace qui a déjà coulé sur le contour de ton sexe et tes hanches recommenceront leurs délicieux mouvements mais qui ne serviront hélas à rien. Une fois le pourtour nettoyé, ma langue léchera ton gland rougit avant de le sucer tout doucement. Encore une fois tu crieras et ton sexe sursautera voulant beaucoup plus. Alors ma bouche glissera grâce de la glace fondue sur ta verge tendue et ta respiration s'arrêtera un instant pour revenir de plus en plus saccadée._

J'accélère les mouvements de ma main, mon bassin bouge aussi en haut en bas et de ma gorge sort des gémissements qui ressemblent étrangement à ton prénom. Je vais bientôt venir, là, seul, dans mon lit…

Tu me manques mon amour.

_Et ma bouche montera et redescendra sur ton sexe, et tes hanches bougeront follement à la recherche de la délivrance. Tes yeux gris ne quitteront pas les miens et tu pousseras un râle de plaisir alors que j'approcherais mes doigts de ta bouche pour que tu puisses les lécher. Et les liens qui te tenaient attachés s'évaporeront._

Je sens la jouissance arriver et les mouvements de ma main deviennent incontrôlables alors que j'imagine ta bouche sur moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je parviens encore à lire.

_Tu t'empresseras de mettre une de tes mains dans mes cheveux pour m'empêcher de partir, mais je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde. Et avec une voix étrangement cassée, tu m'ordonneras d'aller plus vite. Et tu lécheras mes doigts avec frénésie, avec le même rythme que ma bouche s'occupera de ton sexe. Puis dans un denier mouvement brusque, tu te déverseras peu de temps après dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Et le seul fait de te goûter, le seul fait de te regarder vibrer encore sous le coup de la jouissance sera suffisant pour me faire venir aussi._

Mon corps se tend une dernière fois et je jouis dans ma main et sur mon ventre. Je reste quelques secondes sous le choc. Je viens ni plus ni moins de jouir à cause d'une simple lettre. Encore sous l'effet de mon plaisir je nettoie à l'aide d'un sort le « résultat » de cette lecture. Je me rhabille décemment et une fois que je récupère un souffle normal, je me décide à lire la fin. Merlin, dès que je vois Harry, je vais lui montrer qu'on ne rend pas un Malfoy fou de désir au point qu'il se masturbe tout seul dans son coin. Dès que je le vois, je vais le faire hurler de plaisir.

_Je lâcherais enfin ton pénis dans un râle, aussi étonné que toi, d'être venu ainsi. Et tu te jetteras sur mes lèvres en me murmurant que tu m'aimes et que tu me veux en toi maintenant._

Heu, il y a un truc de pas normal là…Je viens de me soulager de toute la tension que ses mots avaient eu sur moi, je devrais normalement être « repu ». Alors pourquoi Draco Junior se redresse-t-il ? Maudit Potter !

_C'est étrange comme de simples mots peuvent nous faire réagir (_naooon tu crois ?)_, le désir déferlera de nouveau en moi _(bien fait !)_. Et mes doigts viendront te faire l'amour, un à un, doucement, tendrement, et leurs mouvements seront bercés par tes soupirs. C'est à ce moment là que mon cœur menacera de sortir de ma poitrine. Tu es si beau Draco…_

Pas autant que toi Harry…pas autant que toi…

_Je te ferais l'amour…_

Je vais te faire l'amour…

_Je retirerais mes doigts et tu gémiras, ton regard un peu perdu. Et tes mains se poseront sur mes hanches pour que je m'approche encore de toi…pour que j'entre en toi._

Tu me manques tellement…

_Pardonne-moi mon amour mais je ne peux continuer cette lettre, ce que je ressentirais à ce moment là, je ne peux te le décrire…Et pourtant tu me fais tout le temps percevoir « cette émotion »…et c'est si fort à chaque fois que mes mots se bousculent dans ma gorge pour finalement sortir sous la forme de gémissements incohérents._

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore là ?

_Je n'ai plus envie de décrire de quelle façon je vais te faire l'amour, j'ai simplement envie de le faire maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis dans mon lit, le sexe dur juste en pensant à toi entrain de manger une glace. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour me mettre dans cet état, pour faire en sorte sans le vouloir que je t'écrive une lettre si peu « traditionnelle »._

Crois-tu que je comprenne pourquoi cette lettre me met dans cet état ? Pourquoi je t'aime encore plus maintenant qu'il y a quinze minutes alors que je croyais impossible de t'aimer plus que je ne le faisais.

_Je n'ai jamais été doué pour te parler de mes fantasmes et je viens de me rendre compte que par écrit cela m'est beaucoup plus facile._

Alors tu peux m'écrire autant que tu le veux…

_Je voulais aussi te dire que comme la plus part des garçons de mon âge et comme toi je suppose, j'ai beaucoup de fantasmes mais les miens sont uniquement composés de ta personne, peut être avec un pot de glace en plus ou encore avec des liens plus ou moins solides, mais tu es toujours là._

Je ne supporterais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Tout cela pour te dire que tu es le centre de mes pensées, cela a toujours été ainsi même à l'époque où je pensais te détester.

_Tu as toujours été mon monde Draco Malfoy, ne me demande pas comment mais je sais déjà que cela ne changera jamais...Je souhaite juste que tu me permettes de rester à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible pour que je puisse te montrer jour après jour à quel point…_

Je t'aime tant !

_…Je t'aime,_

_Harry._

J'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux de cette lettre. Harry m'a écrit qu'il me voulait à ses côtés jour après jour. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux la même chose. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Le parchemin jauni, je le regarde comme si c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais possédé et je me rends compte que c'est exactement le cas. Je le replis doucement, avec une délicatesse que je ne me connaissais pas. Je sais exactement où je vais le mettre.

Je m'approche de ma malle et l'ouvre à l'aide d'un sort de mon invention, je m'empresse de la vider et enlève le double fond connu de moi seul. Je regarde un peu troublé, une rose rouge qui a maintenant séché, le croquis de Harry juste avec ma cravate verte qui me sourit doucement, deux jeunes rois d'une pièce d'un échiquier, un noir et un blanc qui resteront pour l'éternité enlacés…et enfin je pose doucement la lettre avec tous ces autres objets, elle sera parfaitement à sa place ici. Je remets le double fond, dissimulant par la même occasion à mon regard, tous mes trésors. Je replace toutes les autres affaires et referme enfin la malle.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter.

Harry se tient devant ma porte les mains derrières le dos et son regard me brûle, me déshabille, m'empêche de parler, je suis cloué sur place par ce regard si sombre qui me crie à lui tout seul à quel point je lui ai manqué, à quel point il me désire. Et les mots sur la lettre tournoient dans mon esprit, je déglutis bruyamment.

Je le dévore des yeux, et l'envie que j'ai de lui m'envahie de nouveau. Il faut que je lui dise à quel point j'ai aimé sa lettre, il faut qu'il sache que ses mots me font plus d'effet que le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Je dois lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime et que c'est lui mon avenir.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui avouer tout cela mais mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge alors que Harry sort, comme au ralentit, ses mains de derrière son dos, dévoilant ainsi un pot de glace au citron…et la promesse d'une nuit délicieusement sucrée.

Décidément c'est une certitude maintenant, mon parfum préféré est irrémédiablement le citron et je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry Potter.

Fin.

Voili, voilo, il était évident qu'avec cette couleur je fasse un lemon, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur.

Prochain et dernier chapitre très bientôt écrit par Lemoncurd.

Bisous.


	8. Petite histoire d'ors

**Mesdames, Medemoiselles, Messieurs**

**Artoung n'ayant toujours pas accès à Internet elle ne peut répondre pour l'instant à vos charmantes et flatteuses reviews, cependant, dans sa grande bonté et pour célébrer dignement( !) la Marche des Fiertés gay, lesbiennes, bi et trans qui eut lieu ce jour à Paris, elle m'autorise à poster le dernier (oui, il faut bien une fin) chapitre de cette coécriture qu'elle n'a donc même pas eu , elle, l'occasion de lire.**

**Dès qu'elle retrouve son accès elle vous répondra, ainsi que moi si jamais vous me faisiez l'honneur de me laisser des commentaires (pff je suis d'un pompeux ce soir !)**

**Petite histoire d'ors, par Lemoncurd**

Vif d'or (alors, heureuse !), galions d'or… POV Drago 

Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive : celui de la fin.

J'ai beau m'y préparer, je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Nous avons fini nos ASPICs et dans quelques jours le Poudlard Express nous emmènera loin de cette école pour un voyage sans retour.

J'ai passé sept ans dans ce château, je m'y suis fait des amis, j'ai découvert une autre façon de voir le monde que celui que l'on m'avait inculqué…

Je ne suis pas le même après avoir passé sept ans dans ces murs. Sept ans qui ont fait de l'enfant se prenant pour un homme que j'étais un homme conscient qu'au fond de lui, il restera toujours un enfant.

Je n'y ai pas appris que des sorts et des potions, j'y ai découvert un autre monde, un autre Drago et surtout j'y ai rencontré l'homme que j'aime.

Poudlard a été notre refuge, notre petit monde, notre nid d'amour.

Et il faudra bientôt le quitter, perdant par là même notre liberté et notre si courte insouciance : l'endroit où notre réoccupation principaleétait de nous voir le plus souvent possible.

Harry adore parler de ce qu'il fera une fois sorti d'ici. Il a décidé de s'installer dans la maison des Blacks, le seul bien dont il ait hérité de son parrain, le reste revenant à ma mère. Il ne cesse pas de me dire que la mère de la bel… Ok, de Ron, je fais un effort ! Donc que la mère de Ron a passé son année à rendre cette demeure réellement habitable, supervisant les travaux et se chargeant de la décoration (je crains le pire !). Il insiste sur sa joie d'être indépendant, d'avoir cette grande maison pour lui tout seul, il s'emballe sur les soirées qu'il pourrait y faire…

Puis, à chaque fois, son enthousiasme débordant retombe d'un coup comme un soufflé sortant du four et il semble découragé.

Je crois deviner pourquoi : il n'ose pas me demander de vivre avec lui et espère que je me décide à le lui demander.

Et Salazar sait que j'en ai envie !

Mais je n'en ferais rien.

Pourquoi ?

C'est ce qu'est en train de me demander Blaise tout en observant du coin de l'œil Luna qui plonge entre les tentacules du calamar géant. Cours et examens sont finis, le soleil est radieux, et la majorité des élèves en profitent pour paresser sous l'astre généreux autour de l'étang. Les plus courageux s'y baignent malgré la température toujours glaciale de l'eau et bien sûr Harry est de ceux là.

Son maillot, usé jusqu'à la corde, est si fin qu'une fois mouillé il laisse entrevoir ce que d'habitude je suis le seul à admirer. Je profite de la vue tout en m'amusant du bal ridicule des demoiselles qui se pressent autour de lui en lui lançant des œillades dont il ne comprend pas la raison.

Blaise insiste encore avec ses questions et je finis par abandonner ma contemplation pour lui dire la vérité.

La vérité c'est que le ministère a confisqué tous les biens de la famille Malefoy afin de s'assurer de la destruction de tout artefact de magie noire qui pourrait se trouver au Manoir et qu'il a mis une main levée sur notre compte en banque. Il servira à indemniser les victimes (ou plus probablement la famille des victimes, étant donné l'état dans lequel il les laissait) de Père.

La vérité c'est que ma mère habite depuis six mois, à cause de cela, un pavillon de banlieue, élégant certes mais sans faste, car il ne lui reste que les finances des Blacks pour vivre. Si elles sont suffisantes pour la mettre à l'abri du besoin, c'est tout juste étant donné le caractère dépensier de sa famille.

La vérité c'est que l'an prochain, je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour poursuivre mes études de potions avancées à l'université de Bellingham, parce que les frais de scolarité mensuels y sont aussi élevés que les frais d'entretiens annuels de Buckingham Palace.

Et si tout cela je peux le dire à Blaise sans crainte qu'il ne me fasse l'affront de me proposer un prêt, je ne supporterais pas de l'avouer à Harry. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour qu'on me rende mes biens : ma situation est déjà assez embarrassante mais qu'on apprenne ce qu'il en est, ce serait pire encore.

Par conséquent, je vais probablement passer l'année prochaine auprès de ma mère qui a un peu perdu la tête depuis qu'elle a perdu son statut social, et faire croire aux autres que tout va pour le mieux, en m'inventant des devoirs et des cours pour sauver la face. L'idée d'avoir à mentir ne me plait pas mais je vois mal comme conserver autrement ma dignité.

Blaise sentant que je n'ai aucune envie de m'appesantir sur le sujet, nous passons à autre chose, à un sujet bien plus captivant : le Quidditch. Nous comparons les mérites de nos équipes respectives préférées et je suis en train de rappeler à Blaise que, question score, la mienne bat de loin la sienne quand je sursaute en sentant deux bras dégoulinants d'eau glacée se refermer autour de moi.

Harry !

Il éclate de rire en m'entendant maugréer : j'ai horreur qu'on me surprenne, et puis j'ai froid maintenant à cause de son torse qui s'est collé à mon dos, je suis trempé en plus !

Ma mauvaise humeur ne semble pas l'atteindre : il se met face à moi et se blottis contre moi sous le prétexte de se réchauffer, mouillant davantage mes habits et avant que je ne m'emporte franchement contre ce manque flagrant de savoir vivre, il m'embrasse, me faisant oublier une fois de plus toutes mes envies de basses vengeances.

Il faut que Blaise se rappelle à notre présence pour que je me souvienne qu'il y a autre chose au monde que ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Harry présente ses excuses à Blaise (Et moi ? J'y ai pas droit ! Je suis trempé maintenant !) et ramène la discussion sur le Quidditch.

J'aurais dû me rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais que je parle de ce sport avec lui : c'est un des rares sujets sur lequel nous nous disputons, je finis invariablement par dire que je connais ce sport depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et il rétorque que malgré cela il le maîtrise mieux que moi ! Comme d'habitude, piqué au vif je le provoque, lui disant que s'il m'a toujours battu, c'est parce que son balais est bien plus évolué que le mien, que le vif doit être truqué, bref je reste d'une mauvaise foi légendaire.

Mais cette fois, Harry ne se contente pas de hausser les yeux au ciel.

Il me défie !

Dans un quart d'heure, sur le terrain avec les balais de Mme Bibine. S'il gagne, je lui devrais la moitié de ma collection de carte chocogrenouille (eh ! J'y tiens !) et si je gagne (ce qui ne peut qu'arriver), il propose de me donner la moitié de ce qui se trouve dans le coffre des Potters à Gringott's.

Je me retiens de ricaner : si je m'en fie à sa façon de s'habiller ou au peu d'objets de valeur qu'il possède, la moitié de sa fortune suffirait à peine pour que je nous offre un voyage à Venise, mais je n'ai jamais su résister à un pari.

_Et je vais tout faire pour te ruiner Harry !_

J'ai juste le temps d'aller me changer et je le retrouve sur le terrain. Il m'attend, deux balais en main d'aussi piètre qualité l'un que l'autre. Il semble s'amuser comme un fou : a t il seulement conscience de ce qu'il risque de perdre ?

Nous nous élevons dans les airs. En dessous de nous, Blaise et Ron qui vont jouer le rôle de témoins de ma victoire… enfin, d'arbitres, nous rappellent les règles choisies, c'est à dire aucune (j'adore quand tous les coups sont permis !) puis Blaise lâche son vif d'or d'entraînement (Non, il ne dit pas d'obscénités ce vif ! Blaise a pourtant essayé…)qui file en direction des tribunes.

Harry et moi nous précipitons vers lui aussi vite que ces Brossdur de seconde zone nous le permettent mais nous le perdons de vue, aveuglés l'espace d'un instant par un reflet de soleil sur le lac tout proche.

Nous nous séparons pour mieux chercher cette balle tant désirée et il la voit avant moi (bon sang comment fait il pour la repérer toujours le premier ? Elle lui fait de l'œil ou quoi ?).

Je fonce pour le rattraper et essaie de ralentir sa course en retenant son balais par les brindilles (Quoi ! On a dit tous les coups sont permis !). Il maîtrise assez la magie sans baguette pour me lancer un sort électrique qui m'oblige à lâcher prise (Eh ! Je croyais que les gryffondors étaient toujours loyaux !). le temps que je me remette du choc, il est déjà à 10 mètres de moi, le bras tendu. Les ailes du vif chatouillent déjà le bout de ses doigts.

Il ne peut pas gagner !

Il ne doit pas gagner !

Un éclair de génie, et certainement de folie me traverse : Harry rattrape en hâte le manche de son balai dont le centre de gravité a chargé brusquement pendant que j'attrape le vif d'or en tendant un bras par dessus son épaule : j'ai transplanné directement sur son balais !

Une fois notre équilibre redevenu stable, Harry se tourne vers moi et me fixe, ébahi.

_Ça t'épate, hein !_

Je le fixe d'un air vainqueur et arrogant, fier de mon effet jusqu'à ce que je vois son poing se précipiter vers moi avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètre de ma joue.

Je suis sous le choc et le dévisage.

Ses yeux sont emplis de colère et il a, apparemment, du mal à parler. En attendant de retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales, il me fait un signe de la main pour me pousser à regarder en bas.

Je suis son geste et me raccroche à lui, pris d'un soudain vertige : nous sommes à 35 mètres au dessus du sol. J'avais oublié notre altitude dans mon envie de gagner.

Harry parvient difficilement à articuler : « Tu aurais mal calculé ma trajectoire de vol , tu serais tombé dans le vide. Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça ! »

Il a l'air encore plus inquiet que ce jour où le cognard m'a atteint en plein vol. Sa respiration est saccadée et son visage me montre plus de terreur que de colère. Je m'en veux de le mettre dans un état pareil.

Nous redescendons en silence et pendant que Ron me regarde, visiblement admiratif, je remets le vif d'or à Blaise qui me dit qu'à force de fréquenter des rouges et or ils déteignent sur moi.

Un peu honteux je rejoint le château avec Harry dont la main tremble dans la mienne. Moi qui ai tant rêvé de le battre au Quidditch, ma victoire a un goût amer…

OOO

Cette dernière semaine à Poudlard a été délicieuse. Aucune contrainte, un château entier à explorer à notre disposition (nous avons découvert des endroits très confortables dans es combles de la tour Gryffondor, et je pense que l'ancienne salle de duel sorcier, près des cachots, se souviendra longtemps de notre visite sur son tapis moelleux !

Maintenant il est temps de dire adieu à l'insouciance et de s'enterrer en banlieue en espérant que le vent tourne bientôt.

J'ai passé presque tout le voyage sur les genoux d'Harry et l'idée qu'une fois arrivés à Londres nous nous séparerons fait naître dans ma gorge une boule dense qui m'empêche de déglutir normalement.

Quand le quai de King's Cross apparaît, je serre la main de Harry dans la mienne comme si cela allait suffire pour le retenir et je cherche des yeux ma mère dans la foule des parents qui s'agglutinent sur le quai. Elle est toujours la première à arriver pour mon retour et se met en hauteur pour que je la repère plus vite.

Pourtant, je ne la vois pas. Alors que mon visage s'assombri, Harry me susurre à l'oreille

Elle n'est pas venue, je lui ai demandé la permission de te ramener après que l'on soit passé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Pardon ! Tu as appelé ma mère ? Sans m'en parler ? Tu attendais quoi pour me prévenir ?

Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais tu sais bien qu'il faut que nous passions à Gringott's…

Tu crois vraiment que je compte aller te dépouiller !

Un pari est un pari et j'ai perdu…

Il dit cela en souriant. C'est vraiment un drôle d'homme. Il a l'air ravi à l'idée de perdre la moitié de sa fortune. Moi je l'avais oublié ce pari, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cet engagement au sérieux.

Nous quittons donc la gare après que, horrifié, j'ai assisté au spectacle d'une Molly Weasley engloutissant mon petit ami entre ses deux seins (âmes sensibles s'abstenir), en guise de bienvenue sans doute, et qu'elle lui ait rendu les clefs de sa maison. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est drôle de s'y rendre à cette époque de l'année : la plupart des magasins sont fermés pour cause de vacances et les rues, presque désertées, redeviennent idéales pour flâner.

Nous nous arrêtons un instant devant le magasin de sport et admirons le dernier Nimbus 2005 , une vraie merveille d'aérodynamisme qui n'est pas près d'être dans mes moyens. Harry me dit qu'il me l'offrira si je suis sage pour mon anniversaire et je ris de bon cœur à cette plaisanterie même si lui se contente d'un sourire énigmatique.

Enfin nous franchissons les portes de la banque sorcière. Le présence de tant de gobelins me met toujours autant mal à l'aise. Pas tant à cause de leur physique ingrats et de leurs airs revêches que parce qu'il sont ici en surnombre, faisant alors de moi une minorité, me laissant un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Harry présente sa clef et l'un d'eux nous emmène, après de nombreux virages dans les wagons dignes des fêtes foraines moldues, devant le coffre imposant des Potter.

Je me rappelle d'une fois où j'étais passé devant le coffre des Weasley pendant que le père de Ron y cherchait quelques mornilles. J'étais à cette époque en compagnie de mon père et il nous avait fait arrêter juste pour pouvoir ridiculiser son cousin, m'encourageant à faire de même. Et comme un petit mouton, j'avais suivit l'exemple de mon père. Plus tard je me suis rendu compte de la vanité d'une telle attitude. Je ne me sens plus obligé d'écraser les autres pour me mettre en avant, parce que j'ai obtenu quelque chose que Père, avec tous ses sarcasmes, tous ses biens et tout son pouvoir a été incapable d'obtenir : l'amour de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Il avait fallu que je comprenne que certaines choses, comme le regard d'Harry, ne m'étaient pas dues mais se méritaient et bien que je répugne à me l'avouer, il m'a changé.

Le gobelin rend sa clef à Harry qui lui demande de nous laisser seuls et il ouvre la porte. C'est idiot, j'ai presque peur d'entrer, cette situation me met mal à l'aise, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient à ce que je vois son coffre, il aurait pu me faire une lettre de créance, je l'aurais cru sur parole…

Je pénètre donc dans la vaste pièce pour me rendre compte avec stupeur que je peux à peine y circuler : de vraies montagnes de galions y prennent presque toute la place, me prouvant que la fortune des Potter est toujours intacte. Et que je viens donc d'obtenir de quoi non seulement payer mes études si convoitées mais aussi de quoi vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et étant donné l'espérance de vie des sorciers, ce n'est pas peu dire.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse et je saisis alors que les enjeux de notre pari étaient ridiculement disproportionnés, que si Harry m'a fait une telle offre c'est qu'il avait entendu ma conversation avec Blaise. Il a voulu m'aider sans froisser mon stupide orgueil. Il m'a offert une véritable fortune de telle façon que je ne me sente pas redevable ou humilié de l'accepter.

J'ai refusé de partager sa vie par bravade et lui partage ses biens avec moi malgré tout, me permettant, sans égratigner mon ego, de ré envisager les choses sous un jour nouveau.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi…minable.

Et en même temps aussi reconnaissant envers lui. C'est plus que de l'argent qu'il m'offre, c'est un avenir, ce sont mes espoirs qu'il me rend. Je me demande un instant pour quelles raisons il n'a pas profité de ses richesses pour, par exemple, s'habiller avec autre chose que les loques que lui ont laissé son oncle et sa tante mais la réponse vient aussitôt : pour ne pas abaisser Ron, pour ne pas se faire remarquer davantage.

Harry n'aime pas que les regards se braquent sur lui, sauf durant un match de Quidditch quand il est en plein vol ou si c'est moi qui le dévore des yeux.

J'ai envie de lui dire toute ma reconnaissance mais ce serait mettre à néant tous les efforts qu'il a fourni pour que justement je n'aie pas à le faire.

Je me tourne vers lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble mon regard mais le sien pétille comme un gamin qui viendrait de faire la meilleure blague de sa vie. Son sourire est contagieux.

Alors je continue ce jeu, ce non dit qui restera encore entre nous, pas comme un obstacle mais comme un secret complice, et je le prends par la main pour passer entre ces montagnes d'or jusqu'à la salle suivante.

« Voyons un peu ce que cache ce coffre… » dis-je en l'amenant vers la petite porte du fond. Il a l'air surpris. Apparemment il ne savait pas que les coffres sorciers se composent de plusieurs salles, nous allons donc découvrir ensemble l'étendue de sa fortune. Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner de lui : il a toujours sous-estimé sa valeur comme celle de ce qu'il possède.

Comme dans tout coffre de famille sorcière aisée, la seconde salle contient tous les bijoux des générations qui se sont succédées. La plupart sont entassées dans des malles semblables aux coffres à trésor des histoires de pirates, les plus belles pièces trônent dans des écrins de velours soigneusement posées dans des argentiers transparents, probablement en cristal.

Des centaines de parures, de diamants, de pierres précieuses où le rubis domine, s'offrent à nos yeux. Harry est subjugué. Il repère assez vite, comme s'il l'avait appelé, un pendentif en diamant et émeraude représentant un lys, savamment ouvragé, et découvre dans l'écrin une carte jaunie sur laquelle est écrit :

Pour le plus beau des lys que j'ai rencontré, 

_James._

Il se perd dans sa contemplation, son regard s'embue. Je devine qu'il cherche désespérément un souvenir auquel se raccrocher mais il était bien trop jeune. Alors il doit être en train de s'en inventer…

Je m'approche de lui et me colle à son dos, posant ma tête sur son épaule en enserrant sa taille pendant qu'il caresse d'une façon rendue mal habille par l'émotion le bijou de sa mère.

Puis, dans un profond soupir, il le repose et se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Quand il se détache de moi je demande :

Te sens tu prêt à visiter la troisième salle ?

Parce qu'il y en a une troisième !

La plupart du temps oui : la tradition veut qu'on mette les espèces dans la première, l'orfèvrerie dans la deuxième et on entrepose dans la troisième les antiquités ou les stocks de marchandises et les brevets si la famille donne dans le commerce, ou encore les titres de propriété… dans celle de mon père bien sûr s'y trouvaient un vrai musée d'instruments de tortures !

Dans la mienne s'y trouve quoi à ton avis ?

Etant donné le nombre de personnes de ta famille qui se sont retrouvés à Gryffondor, je parie pour une armurerie complète avec épées de toute sortes et collection de scrutoscopes !

J'ai l'impression de fouiller dans les affaires des autres…

Tout cela est à toi Harry.

« Tout ? Non. Juste la moitié » dit-il dans un demi sourire et je me demande ce qu'en aurait pensé ses ancêtres de voir leur héritage arriver dans les mains d'un fils de Mangemort.

Je sais qu'il préfèrerait avoir connu les anciens propriétaires de ces objets que toutes leurs richesses.

Nous pénétrons dans la dernière salle. Il y a bien quelques armures et une collection d'épées de toute beauté mais ce n'est pas ce qui remplit la pièce.

Car curieusement, la majeure partie de la pièce est occupée par des rouleaux de tissus qui, à inspecter leur facture, doivent dater de la Renaissance et sont dans un très bon état. Du lin épais mais doux, du velours aussi chaud et moelleux qu'une fourrure, beaucoup de soie, la plupart des pièces brodées de fils d'or.

Nous en déroulons quelques uns pour le plaisir des yeux et du toucher. Harry s'arrête sur une pièce de velours cramoisis sur lequel court un liseré de grecques doré, moi je préfère la soie qui glisse entre mes doigts. J'en déroule une pièce blanche dans la trame duquel court un fil d'or et un de cuivre, dessinant des motifs stylisés de fleurs. Pendant que j'admire ce petit chef d'œuvre, Harry se dirige vers un coin de la pièce dans lequel se trouve un bureau avec une multitude de tiroirs. En la visitant il découvre qu'il est propriétaire d'un immeuble londonien dont il reçoit des loyers, d'un manoir dans le Sussex ainsi qu'un autre à Londres.

« Je prend celui de Londres si cela te conviens, j'espère qu'il est encore habitable »

Harry me regarde quelques secondes les yeux exorbités. Son regard est plein d'un désespoir que je ne comprends pas puis il baisse les yeux, laissant tomber ses épaules comme s'il venait de recevoir un poids trop lourd pour elles.

Bon sang qu'ai-je fait ?

Je délaisse les étoffes pour me rapprocher et m'agenouille face à lui pour regarder son visage. Il évite mon regard mais je vois bien que je l'ai blessé, sa pomme d'Adam est immobile comme s'il ne parvenait plus à déglutir ni à respirer. Son attitude prostrée m'inquiète et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer moi aussi. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et me hausse vers lui. Ses yeux me fuient encore et je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin qu'il me regarde.

Sur un ton rauque d'angoisse je parviens à prononcer un :

« Quoi ? »

C'est un murmure qui sort péniblement de la gorge d'Harry

Je croyais que… tu finirais par me dire que tu veux venir vivre avec moi. Je ne veux rien t'imposer et si tu préfères ton indépendance ou juges que c'est trop tôt c'est parfait pour moi.

« Harry », dis-je en le forçant à me regarder, « "si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu sais que je le veux. Voilà presque deux ans que nous sommes ensemble mais nous avons dû toujours tromper la vigilance des responsables à Poudlard, nous n'avons jamais été « chez nous », jamais pu passer une journée entière vraiment seuls. Harry, si je me demande si ce Manoir est habitable, c'est pour y loger ma mère. Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux savoir ce que c'est de me réveiller à tes côtés sans songer à qui pourrait remarquer ton absence dans ton dortoir ou combien de temps il me reste avant qu'un cours ou un entraînement nous sépare, je veux voir nos brosses à dent dans le même verre, nos habits dans la même armoire, je veux avoir un lit à nous, une maison dans laquelle nous aurions des souvenirs torrides dans chaque pièce, je veux passer des heures à décider de la décoration de notre intérieur ou de qui viendra nous rendre visite le week-end prochain. Je veux, quand vient le soir, que je serais épuisé d'avoir suivit trop de cours, qu'un flot de devoirs m'attendra au point d'en être fatigué d'avance, quand j'aurais l'impression d'être à plat, avoir encore la force de transplanner parce que je sais que je vais te rejoindre, que je vais me reposer dans tes bras et que tu me feras oublier tous mes soucis le temps d'un baiser. Harry je t'aime, est ce que tu veux bien de moi ?

Harry a relevé la tête au fur et à mesure de mon discours et me darde à présent avec intensité. A tel point que je suis content d'être déjà à genoux : je doute de réussir à rester debout quand il me regarde ainsi. Je suis hypnotisé par son regard, ne remarquant même pas qu'il ne répond pas à ma question dont je connais déjà la réponse.

Il se relève lentement, m'entraînant avec lui puisque mes mains refusent de se détacher de son visage, puis fait glisser ses bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui, comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour que je me rapproche…

Mes mains coulent le long de ses joues, de son cou, de son dos, et je me penche vers lui sans lâcher son regard… Je ne m'aperçois même pas, alors que nos lèvres se caressent tendrement, qu'il avance avec douceur, me faisant reculer.

Ce n'est qu'un baiser, et pourtant il me suffit de sentir le bout de sa langue qui tente de se frayer un passage entre mes lèvres pour que mon corps s'embrase au même rythme que notre baiser s'approfondit.

Je sens mes fesses butter contre les pièces de tissus.

Elles forment deux monticules au creux duquel nous avons laissé les étoffes déroulées, le velours et la soie se mélangeant. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'asseoir dessus et mes chaussures glissent de mes pieds qui pendent dans le vide. Dans une moue adorable il détache ses lèvres des miennes et me demande d'un air complice :

C'était quoi ta question déjà ? Si je veux de toi ? La réponse est oui. Et tout de suite.

« Je n'en doutais pas seulement… » Une joie enfantine m'envahit… « si tu me veux, il faudra m'attraper ! »

Et d'un coup de pied je me relève et file pour escalader les rouleaux et me retrouver hors de sa portée. Il me met à rire pendant que je le nargue, debout au sommet d'un des amas de pièces, les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi.

Harry éclate de rire et retire ses chaussures avant de sauter sur le muret de rouleaux et engager la poursuite.

Il feinte, j'évite, il court, je saute d'un sommet à l'autre, réussissant à garder mon équilibre malgré le fou rire qui nous secoue jusqu'à ce que mon pied glisse sur une des étoffes de soie déroulée, me faisant dévaler la pente sur le ventre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Harry m'attend dans le creux pour me réceptionner, goguenard, et même si je n'ai qu'une envie, celle qu'il me rattrape, une décharge d'adrénaline me fait crier quand ses mains s'agrippent à moi.

« Je t'ai eu ! » me souffle t il à l'oreille en se collant à mon dos. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Je cherche à retrouver ma respiration pendant qu'il s'amuse à recouvrir ma nuque de petits baisers. Il me retient contre la pente de tissus, comme s'il craignait que je tente une évasion mais qui voudrait s'enfuir alors que ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt pour remonter le long de mon ventre ? Je frissonne sous ses caresses. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration me chatouille un peu, son nez enfouit à la naissance de mes cheveux. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras pendant que je l'entends soupirer de bonheur. Et pendant que mes propres soupirs répondent aux siens je remercie les dieux de m'avoir permis de le rencontrer. Je sens sa virilité se presser contre mes fesses et j'en frissonne. Tant de promesses d'ivresses à venir…

Je retire mon tee-shirt pendant que ses lèvres en profitent pour descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis mets mes mains sur les siennes qui étaient resté posées sur ma taille pour les guider vers ma ceinture. Mes doigts emmêlés aux siens nous retirons la boucle, puis les boutons de mon corsaire sautent un à un, avec une lenteur recherchée : entre chaque bouton Harry fait mine de chercher le suivant avec peine pour mieux peloter ce qui se trouve au dessous et quand le pantalon de toile légère glisse le long de mes jambes une tâche humide sur mon boxer prouve que ses procédés ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent.

Ses doigts se délacent des miens pour caresser à travers le tissus mon érection pendant que ma tête part en arrière se poser sur son épaule. Je ne me suis jamais senti si vulnérable et dans le même temps si sûr de n'avoir rien à craindre.

Quand sa main délaisse ma verge, je gémis de frustration mais suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses pouces se glissent le long de mes hanches sous l'élastique de mon boxer pour le faire descendre, il descend lui-même le long de mon corps pour me mettre à nu, faisant courir ses lèvres au passage sur mon dos.

Agenouillé face à ma chute de reins il mordille tendrement la chair bombée, déclenchant un nouveau frisson qui remonte le long de mon échine et me réveille de la sorte de torpeur passive dans laquelle je m'étais laissé choir.

Je me retourne dans l'idée de le pousser à s'allonger dans le creux formé par les pièces mais Harry, se retrouvant face à un nouveau point de vue ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle.

J'en ai le souffle coupé quand un premier coup de langue vient se promener le long de ma virilité et j'ai à peine le temps de retrouver ma respiration qu'il m'enveloppe dans sa bouche, titillant de sa langue ma longueur. C'est trop bon, j'essaie de parler mais les seuls sons que je parviens à produire n'ont aucun sens.

Je suis encore hypnotisé par la vue de sa bouche pressée contre ma verge, il est tellement beau, il est tellement sensuel, il est tellement….

Habillé !

Eh ! Je suis nu comme un vers et lui porte encore cet affreux polo gris et ce short qui baille, me laissant voir un début de hanche, l'os saillant de bassin.

Essayant de retrouver mes esprits pour remédier à cette injustice, j'arrive dans un effort surhumain à me concentrer suffisamment pour jeter le sort qu'il m'a appris, celui qui se fait sans baguette, celui qui fait disparaître les vêtements…

J'y réussi, bien entendu, et Harry, surpris, ouvre un large bec, laissant tomber sa proie. Enfin tomber… Elle remonte plutôt, se collant presque à mon ventre.

C'est moi qui, par contre, tombe à genoux pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, récoltant sur sa langue un soupçon d'amertume. Curieux que la preuve du plaisir qu'il me donne ait un goût qui lui ressemble si peu.

Et pendant que nos bouches s'unissent, se mordant, se possédant l'une l'autre dans des bruits mouillés raisonnant en écho dans cet étrange endroit, je descends une main impatiente de toucher la peau fine et délicate tendue par l'envie.

Après avoir soupesé, juste pour le plaisir, ses bourses délicates, je remonte le long de sa verge en l'effleurant puis m'en saisis et commence de doux va et vient qui le fait gémir faiblement dans ma bouche. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules, laissant passer par la pression insistante qu'il y met l'intensité de son ressenti et je me sens plus que jamais à ma place.

Mon autre main descend à son tour, contournant sa hanche pour se loger un temps au creux de ses reins puis mes doigts s'amusent à caresser sa fente, frôlant le duvet de poils bruns, juste assez pour que ses fesses se contractent, me faisant sentir sous ma paume le creux de ses adorables fossettes.

Peu à peu j'accentue mon geste, je précise mes caresses, faisant tourner un doigt vicieux autour de son entrée, appuyant juste un peu, faisant mine de vouloir forcer le passage pour mieux repartir ensuite. Mon manège suscite des soupirs d'anticipation, des râles de frustration, les baisers d'Harry se font presque rageurs alors, magnanime, je lui donne ce qu'il veut et sens mon doigt serré dans sa chair élastique.

Doucement, je me lève et il me suit de peur de perdre mon contact, s'adossant aux rouleaux

J'aime le voir ainsi, à ma merci, avec cet air soumis alors qu'en fait c'est moi qui me soumet à ses envies, quémandant son regard, ses réactions, plutôt que de songer à mon propre plaisir qui pourtant croît à sa vue.

Il est beau, il n'y a rien de plus beau que lui, il me bouleverse quand, comme maintenant, ses paupières se font lourdes et qu'il se mord doucement la lèvre inférieure en aspirant une bouffée d'air alors que j'immisce un second doigt en lui.. ils bougent lascivement dans sa moiteur, sans forcer, pendant que je me perd dans sa contemplation.

Je le sens trembler dans mes bras, je n'y tiens plus : retirant doucement index et majeur je passe mon bras sous le creux de son genoux, faisant remonter sa jambe pour mieux l'écarter de sa jumelle et enfonce mon membre avec précaution.

Il s'agrippe à mes hanches pour mieux recevoir mes coups qui s'amplifient au rythme de nos battements de cœur, il me comprime en lui, à moitié assis sur les pièces, reposant sur un flot de soie crémeuse qui donne encore plus d'éclat à sa peau un peu mate. Je ferme les yeux pour que cette vision ne précipite pas mon extase à venir et m'enivre de l'odeur de sa peau. Presque malgré moi mes mouvements se font plus amples, plus rapides aussi, presque violents, mes mains se crispent sur son corps comme pour mieux le faire mien, comme pour mieux devenir nous, jusqu'à ce que je ne sache même plus qui nous sommes et que seule l'urgence du moment existe.

Enfin il hurle presque, les yeux écarquillés comme sous le coup d'une surprise, en répandant des gouttes nacrées sur son ventre, ma main, et je jouis à mon tour en grognant, mon cœur menaçant d'exploser.

Puis c'est moi qui se met à trembler, encore secoué par l'orgasme qui m'a traversé. J'ai froid, je me sens faible et perdu. Harry s'en aperçoit, il sait que c'est le signe chez moi d'un trop grand plaisir alors il me retire de lui, m'allonge doucement entre les rouleaux , se serre contre moi et referme sur nous le mélange d'étoffes lourdes ou aériennes que nous avions déroulé.

Dans la chaleur de ses bras, humant l'odeur acre de nos corps fatigués, je me remets du choc et me dit que j'ai une chance insolente de l'avoir avec moi, de ne pas avoir besoin de lui parler pour qu'il comprenne ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici et d'aller voir ma mère. Elle m'attendra encore avec une montagne de friandises, oubliant que je n'ai plus cinq ans depuis plus d'une décennie, saluera Harry comme si c'était un simple « camarade d'école » et me fera encore un rapport détaillé sur la dernière réception mondaine à laquelle elle a été conviée…il y a 8 mois.

Le temps semble s'arrêter pour elle alors que je me précipite vers un futur dans lequel presque tout me sourit.

On ne peut pas dire qu'un coffre de Gringott's soit un endroit chaleureux, et pourtant j'envisage sérieusement de ne plus jamais me lever d'ici. Je me blottis contre Harry dont la respiration anarchique soulève sa poitrine qui me sert d'oreiller. J'ai encore un peu froid.

Harry se met alors à dire d'une voix grave qui vibre dans sa cage thoracique sous mon oreille :

« Drago, je t'ai un peu mentit tout à l'heure… »

Je me redresse, craignant le pire que malgré tout je n'arrive même pas à imaginer possible.

Sur quoi m'as tu menti ?

Et bien en fait… Quand j'ai appelé ta mère…

Elle a perdu la tête c'est ça ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

Non, elle a été charmante mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je te ramènerais cet après midi, je lui ai demandé si elle m'autorisait à t'héberger cette nuit. Tu es majeur bien sûr mais j'aimais autant avoir son accord. Et puis j'étais tellement sûr que tu voudrais vivre avec moi que tout à l'heure j'ai cru avoir été trop optimiste…

« Elle t'as dit quoi exactement ? » dis-je en appréhendant sa réponse

Elle m'a dit que c'était très urbain de ma part de t'inviter à une pyjama party et qu'elle espérait que tu n'oublierais pas ton doudou comme la dernière fois chez Blaise où elle avait dû venir te chercher

J'avais 4 ans !

Je m'en doute, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu dors sans doudou, ou alors que c'est moi qui l'ai remplacé.

Je me sens un peu gêné en prenant conscience qu'il connaît l'état étrange dans lequel se trouve ma mère mais loue Harry pour son initiative.

Je veux bien sortir d'ici si c'est pour me rendre chez lui, peut être arriverais-je même, avant de nous y rendre, à le persuader de faire un tour dans les meilleures boutiques de confection du Chemin de Traverse : maintenant que je le sais riche et que je le suis à nouveau, je compte bien lui faire brûler toutes ses fripes ignobles dont il ose se servir en guise de vêtements !

Nous nous rhabillons mutuellement, sortons du coffre, noircissons quelques parchemins qu'Harry signe avec un sourire si grand qu'on le dirait plus en train de parapher un contrat de mariage que de se séparer de la moitié de sa fortune… Nous m'ouvrons un compte et nous retrouvons à l'air libre dans cette rue commerçante. J'ai l'impression que la rue nous appartient, que la vie elle même, l'air que je respire est notre propriété exclusive, parce qu'avec lui à mes côté je me sens vivant, j'ai l'impression d'être plus dense, plus puissant, d'une puissance qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que certains recherchaient auprès de feu Voldemort ou du directeur de notre école. Il y a à peine deux ans je ne pouvait imaginer mon futur, tant il dépendait des choix de mes parents. Je n'aurais jamais osé ne serait ce que rêver ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Il a fallu que mon père se retrouve en prison et que celui que je n'appelais que Potter cesse de me regarder pour que tout bascule.

La vie fait parfois magnifiquement bien les choses.

: lily , le prénom de la mère d'Harry Potter, signifie lys en anglais


End file.
